


The trials of Ming Aw

by idjit_666



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anatoly Ranskahov Lives, F/M, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ming Aw is an unlucky person. She moves to New York to get away from the clusterfuck of her family but ends up in a new one. But with it's own masked vigilante. </p>
<p>She figures that if she keeps her head down and does her work then she'll be able to get though alive. </p>
<p>But one Vladimir Ranskahov throws a wrench her plans and now Ming has to deal with surviving in Fisk's operation, dealing with this crazy vigilante, and now a grumpy Russian who is admittedly easy on the eyes. </p>
<p>What did her life come to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Ming didn’t want to work for Fisk. She didn’t want any of this. She moved away from the only brother that she loved to the city New York to get away from this. 

 She didn’t mind New York that much. It reminded her of Singapore. Ming liquidated her trust fund, which is something that her parents hated and made a successful restaurant in her name, and a night club, and a LGBT+ Café. 

 That’s what caught Fisk’s attention. 

 He needed her and her abilities to import things into the country without suspicion and her marksmanship. 

 She hated this. She hated him and Leland. Especially Leland. That racist fucker who thought that he was better then everyone else. She wanted to stab him. 

 Wesley wasn’t so bad. If it weren’t for the fact that his employer was the one forcing Ming into killing for him, he’d be a tolerable guy. He checks up on her after every job and sometimes just when he thought that she needed some company.  

 She took no pleasure in killing. Certainly not right now. She looked down at the broken body in front of her. 

 She didn’t know much about him, nor did she really care to find out. 

 He had done something that pissed Fisk off. She slung the dead body over her shoulder and carried him off to where she knew that he wouldn’t be found, well at lest until the boat docks and they open the shipping container and find him. 

 Ming dusted off her hands and walked over to her car. She peeled off her gloves and put them in the bad that she used for her second job along with her gun.

 She picked up her phone and rung Wesley up. “Yes?” He asked after the first ring. 

 “He’s dead.” Ming said flatly, watching the crew close up the shipping container and slowly put it on the ship. 

 “And his body?” Wesley asked. 

“Won’t be discovered until that ship has docked and they unload that container and by then it’ll be too late for them to trace it back to us.” Ming said. 

 “Good job Ming.” Wesley said. 

 “Yeah yeah.” Ming mumbled, still watching the ship pack up. “Bye Wesley.” She said and hung up on him. She didn’t want to interact with him anymore. 

 She started the car and got out of the shipping yard and headed for home. 

 Which was cut abruptly short when someone landed on her car. She let out a strangled yelled and slammed her foot on the breaks. Hard. 

 She slammed her head into the steering wheel. She groaned and raised her head in pain. 

 Her car door was ranked open and she was dragged out of the car. She yelled and kicked at her attacker. 

 He let out a grunt of pain when her fist collided with his chest. 

 She stumbled back and got into a fighting position and was taken back by her attacker attire. He was in all black with the most ridiculous looking black mask on his head.   

 “What the fuck?” Ming asked. 

 He gave her what she thought was an annoyed look but it was hard to tell with his mask. He yelled and spun kicked at her. Ming brought her arms up to block his kick. He backed off and then ran at her again, throwing a punch. 

 Ming blocked it and punched him in the shoulder. She kicked him and he blocked it. He grabbed her leg and spun her around and forced her to the ground. He pressed his knee against her spine and chickened winged her arm.  

 “Who’s your employer? Who was the man you were talking too?” He demanded. 

 Ming struggled to get out of his grip. Then she gave up trying to fight him and went boneless. “I give up.” She said. 

 That took him off guard and in a moment of surprise he loosened his grip on her. She twisted around and punched him. Sending him toppling off of her. 

 She scrambled back and pressed herself up against the car, breathing heavily. He got up and glared at her. 

 “You know what? I don’t care. I don’t want to do this any more.” She said. 

 “Who was the man that you were talking too? Who’s your employer?” He demanded. 

 “I can’t.” She said. They would know it was her. She couldn’t do it. 

 He paused and frowned at her. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close to him. “Tell me.” He demanded. 

 Ming was close to crying. “I can’t. I would if I could. Please you have to believe me.” She broke down. 

 He paused his punch and looked down at her. “Explain.” 

 “Do you think I want to do this?” She cried. “I hate this. I just want it to stop.” Tears were pouring out. “But I can’t. They said that they would kill my brother if I didn’t comply.”  

 He let go of her and back away. Ming sniffled and wiped the tears away. 

 “Tell me what you know and I can help you.” The man in the black mask said. Why won’y he understand? She couldn’t tell him.  

 Ming shook her head vigorously. “I can’t.” She tried to stress this. “They’ll know its me. They already don’t trust me and if the information gets out they’re going to kill my brother.” She said. 

 The man in the black mask nodded. “Fine. Do you have a phone?” He asked. 

 Ming eyed him suspiciously but she reached back into her car and grabbed her phone. “Type this in.” He ordered. “212-556-4527. That’s my number. If you need anything or can think of anything that can help me without getting yourself in trouble, call me.” He said. 

 “Right.” Ming said. He took off and flipped over the shipping container and in a second he was gone. 

 Ming looked down at her phone, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened to her. She turned off her phone and climbed back into her car. 

 She needed to get home. 

***

Ming quietly closed and locked the door to her loft. She sighed and dropped her keys on the counter and opened the fridge. 

 Nothing worth eating. 

 She grabbed a glass of whiskey and pointedly ignored the piles of paperwork on her table that she needed to do for her businesses and headed to the shower. 

 Her bones ached and she just wanted this to stop. Her looked down the black titled of her shower, watching the water drip off of her and swirl down the drain.     

 It caused her great effort and pain to reach up and turn the water off. Her movements were sluggish and slow. 

 She dried herself off and got ready for bed. She curled up in a ball in bed and picked up the photo on her bedside table and stared at it sadly. It was a old picture of her, before she transitioned and her brother Tai who had gone missing when she was six and their oldest brother Lai. 

 “I don’t know how I’m going to get out of this one. Any help would be nice.” She said. 

 Of course the picture didn’t respond. That would be next level creepy if it did. She traced over Tai’s features, remembering the features that were already etched into her memory. She wished that her brother would return. 

 Sighing sadly, she dropped the picture back to its original spot. She rolled over, away from the picture and to the open window looking over the city. 

 An other day down, an other job done. 

***

Sunshine streamed across Ming’s bed. She groaned and rolled over and pulled the blanket of her head. She didn’t want to get up yet. 

 Ming felt terrible. She always did after a job. 

 She lay in bed, her muscles aching in pain. She couldn’t move, she felt as if she was being pinned down by an invisible power.  The blanket falling from her face and she stared up the celling. Broken patterns ran across the celling and Ming traced them with her eyes.  

 A sharp ring pulled her out of her misery. 

 Struggling, she sat up and looked at her phone. It was an incoming phone call from the manager from her restaurant. 

 “Hello?” Ming asked. Her accent was still a little thick from sleep. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry Ming. Did I wake you?” Yu Lee asked.  

 “No, no. I was already awake.” Ming mumbled, sliding her legs out from under the covers. She stood up and then promptly crumpled to the ground. “Fuck.” She grumbled. 

 “Are you okay?” Yu asked. 

 Ming sighed and glared down her leg. “Yeah. My leg came off. Give me a second.” She said. She put down her phone and readjusted her fake leg. She really should have not slept with it on. But she didn’t care last night. 

 “So why’d you call me?” Ming asked. 

 “Oh right. I’m calling to go over for the guest list for the next month. Do you want me to come over or?” Yu left the question open ended. 

 Ming shook her head. “I’ll come over. I’ll see you in about an half and hour.” She said. 

 “Right! See you then.” Yu said with cheerfulness that Ming wished that she had. The line went dead and Ming tossed her phone onto the bed. She picked herself up off the floor and hobbled over to her closet. 

 Her leg was in pain. She should probably keep off her feet as much as possible today. She grabbed a clean dark purple button down blouse and a pair of ripped jean shorts and a pair of black leather boots. 

 She grabbed her keys and purse from their perch in the kitchen counter and left. She shoved her phone and keys into her purse and hailed down a cab. Normally she would walk or take the subway but she wasn’t feeling it today. 

 Yu Lee was waiting for Ming outside of the restaurant, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and a cheerful grin on. 

 Ming paid the cabbie and headed to the restaurant, fishing her keys out again. With a quick hello Ming unlocked the door and walked in and headed to her office on the second floor. 

 She had toyed with the idea of putting a greenhouse on top but that would mean that she would have to make the greenhouse and pay someone keep it up. 

 Not worth it. 

 Ming sat down at her desk with a sigh and Yu sat down across from it. “So the guests.” Ming said, flipping through the reservations. “Any cancellations?” She asked. 

 “Yes, acutely there’s a one on the 7th, two one the 8th, one on the 10th….” Yu started listening off the cancellations for the month. 

***

Once Ming and Yu finished the cancellations for the month, Ming decided to stick around and do more work for the restaurant. 

 She sighed and put down her paper and rubbed her eyes. She was having a hard time concentrating on her work. 

 She was thankful when her phone started ringing but was less thankful when it turned out to be Wesley. 

 “What do you want know?” She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. The jobs started out here and there, a couple times a month but now, over time they picked up frequency and Ming was having a hard time on keeping up her head above water with all of these jobs. 

 “Didn’t your parents bring you up with any manners?” Wesley asked. 

 “Don’t talk about them. What do you want Wesley. I have actual work to do.” She snapped. 

 Over the line Wesley sighed. “My employer is having a meeting tonight and he wants you there.” He said.     

 “Why?” Ming bit back. She didn’t want to go anywhere near Fisk and his cronies. 

 Wesley sighed again. “Because you are the largest importer of this organization and the others, especially the Russians want every key figure at meetings so things go more smoothly. This is not a negotiation. Don’t forget what happens to Lai if you don’t agree.” He threatened and the line went dead. 

 Ming cursed and dropped her phone. She scrubbed the tears forming from her eyes and took a deep breath in. 

 She’d never met the Russians. They were fairly new on the scene and since Ming tried to avoid anything to do with Fisk she’d hadn’t met them. She met the man who came before them and killed him because he was causing too much trouble for Fisk’s liking. 

 She should get as much work done as possible before the stupid meeting. 

***

 Why the fuck where they meeting at the top of a unfinished building? Couldn’t they meet at restaurant? Hell Ming could of closed the nightclub for the night and had the meeting there. 

 She eyed the unfinished building with distaste as she walked towards it. Her boots rang against the empty construction site, she froze. She wasn’t alone in the site. She continued on like nothing was wrong, with her fingers curled around the hilt of her gun. 

 The footsteps continued on. She ducked behind a bunch of cinderblocks. As the owner of the footsteps got closer she reached out and flipped the person over onto their back. They landed with a thud and Ming pulled out her gun and pointed it on them. 

 “Who are you and why are you following me?” She demanded. 

 The man that she pulled down, glared down at her. Actually it should be glare up at her. “Answer me.” She demanded, clicking off the safety. 

 She heard an other click behind her. She turned around. There was an other man, older then the first holding a gun to her head. 

 “Even think about shooting me and I shoot your little friend here.” She threatened. The older man wavered and looked to the one that Ming had trapped under her foot. 

 “Now who are you?” She demanded. 

 The man with the gun sighed and put down. “My name’s Anatoly. This is Vladimir.” He said. 

 Russians. Ming sighed and clicked the safety on and stepped off of Vladimir. “Fucking Fisk.” She muttered. “Sorry.” She looked down at Vladimir who sat up and dusted off his shirt.

 He glared at her and she rose an eyebrow at him. “And who are you?” He demanded. 

 Ming tucked her gun back in her purse and crossed her arms at him. “My name’s Ming.” She said. She could be anywhere right now but no, she was stuck at a unfinished construction site with two angry Russians. 

 Well, if she had to say, Vladimir wasn’t so bad to look at. Maybe if he cleaned up his surly attitude a little. 

 “And you’re here because?” Anatoly asked. 

It was his turned to be glared at. “Fisk ‘demanded’ that I join this meeting tonight.” She said. 

 “Ah. One of us.” Anatoly said. 

 “Yes. Can we go now? I’d like to get this evening done and over with.” Ming said, turning around and walking away. 

 “I like her. _”_ Anatoly said in Russian to her brother. Ming felt a little better. 

 “I like the shape of her ass _.”_ Vladimir grumbled. Ming rose her eyebrow at Vladimir’s comment. Ming rolled her eyes and got into the elevator. 

 Vladimir and Anatoly got in, in front of her. The doors closed and she was trapped in the elevator with them. 

 The elevator was void of the typical cheesy 80s music and it was just silence. 

 She was thankful when the doors to the elevator opened and the three of them left the elevator and headed to where Leland, Nobu, and Madam Gao were waiting for them. 

 Leland let out an annoyed sigh when he saw them. “It’s about time.” He said. 

 Ming glared at him and leaned against a pole. She hated him so much. Vladimir matched her look and glared at Leland. “Be quiet old man.” He snapped. 

 Maybe that surly attitude was good for something. Leland gave him a dirty look turned around and observed the surrounding landscape. Ming had to admit. It was a nice view. 

 Leland let out a dramatic shiver. “It's freezing this high up. Next time we're meeting at Per Se. I'll domesticate you boys yet.” He complained.

  Ming would die before she admit that she was cold and that she agreed with Leland. 

 Vladimir and Anatoly gave Leland matching unimpressed looks. “This would be a balmy day in Samara, Leland.” Vladimir said. 

 “Yes, it's perfect Chechnyans-kidnap- a-preschool weather, Vladimir.” He said. Leland then sighed dramatically. “Can you at least pretend to be cold? It's unsettling.” He complained to Nobu who was staring off into the distance, ignoring everyone. 

 Ming didn’t blame him. 

 Madam Gao laughed. “Some people always have blood on their hands, they wouldn't feel cold.” She said in Mandarin Chinese in direction of the Ranskahov brothers and probably Nobu.  

 “Anyone here speak Chinese? Nobu?” Leland asked.  Nobu gave Leland a resting bitchface. Clearly unimpressed. Ming wished that she had that level of bitchyness.  

 “That man is Japanese.” Anatoly noted. Clearly not giving a flying fuck about not calling Leland out on his racism. 

 “I know, I know. I just thought that.. Forget it.” Leland said, waving his hand. He turned to Ming. “What about you?” He asked. 

 Ming just arched an eyebrow at him and didn’t answer him. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that one of her native languages was Mandarin Chinese along with English. He just gave up. 

 Madam Gao laughed again and turned to Ming. “So your our importer? It’s a pleasure to meet you. I appreciate your work.” She said in Mandarin.

 Ming grinned, despite hating all of this. It was nice to get a compliment from someone like Gao. “Thank you. That is very kind of you.” She said back in Mandarin. She gave Leland a smug look. 

 She felt a little better now. 

 She heard the elevator ding and slid open. Wesley walked into the clearing with no Fisk in sight. Thank god. 

 “Please tell me that’s he’s right behind you.” Leland begged. Please god no. She did not want to have to deal with him. 

 “Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters. He apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao.” He said, indicating his head to Madam Gao. She gave him an amused look.

 Anatoly muttered something to his brother that Ming didn’t catch.  

  Vladimir glared at Wesley and stalked towards him. “We do not deal with lap dogs. Tell Mister.” 

 Wesley not moving an inch and keeping his pleasant tone on cut off Vladimir. “We don’t say his name.” He said with a touch of venom in his voice. 

 Anatoly who slid up next to Ming smirked at Wesley. “Woof woof.” He said, sharing and amused look with Ming. 

 Wesley glared at her and she arched an eyebrow at him. 

 Vladimir who looked like he was about to murder someone, even more then usual pushed past Wesley and his brother followed.

 “He would like to know why you're short on the cargo totals.” Wesley said, not bothering turning around to face their retreating backs. 

 “There was a problem at the docks.” Vladimir admitted, he and his brother turned around and faced Wesley who did the same. 

 “Barrett and our men were attacked. Some moodak in a black mask.” Anatoly said. 

 The man in the black mask. Fuck. In Ming’s phone she felt her phone burn as she remembered her night at the docks. She doubt that he could help her. No one could. 

 Leland let out a laugh. “And you bought that?” He asked. Wesley closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and turned around walked away as the brothers stalked towards him. 

 Anatoly swore at Leland in Russian. 

 “Okay, calm down.” He said. “Fine we’ll go with the man in black story.” He said as the brothers stopped stalking towards him. 

 Should she say something in the brothers’s defence? Or should she keep her meeting with the man in the black mask a secret. 

 “Our men would not lie.” Vladimir said, glaring down at Wesley. 

 “I said I’m board.” Leland said. “I’m glad to hear there’s some new blood running around out there. Heroes and their consequences are why we have our current opportunities. Now can we review the latest numbers and..” 

 “Tell me more about this man.” Wesley cut Leland off. 

 “He’s a fucker who likes to try and dent cars.” Ming cut in. Everyone turned towards her. Wesley rose an eyebrow at her and gestured to her to continue. She sighed. “I don’t know much. I met him at the docks after my last job. Didn’t say much and all he tried to do is beat me up.” She said. 

 Vladimir gave her an appreciative look. She winked back. 

 "He also took Barrett and our guys out while they were loading the container.” Anatoly said. 

 Madam Gao laughed. “Did he keep the shipment for himself?” She asked in Mandarin. Everyone looked to Wesley for translation. 

 “She wants to know if this man stole the shipment for himself.” Wesley chuckled. Ming didn’t find it so funny. 

 “No, he let them go.” Vladimir said. 

 “He took out you men. How?” Wesley continued on. 

 “Caught them by surprise. Beat them. With his bare hands.” Vladimir admitted with a sour look and gesturing with his hands 

 “Four men with his bare hands?” He asked, as if he didn’t believe Vladimir. Ming kind of understood. If she hadn’t meet the man in the black mask, she would be in Wesley’s position. 

“That is what we were told.” Anatoly said, through gritted teeth. 

“Perhaps you should have been there yourself.” Wesley said getting annoyed with the brothers. 

Leland scoffed. “Again, I have to ask, why do we care? Every time one of these guys punches someone through a building, our margins go up 3%. We should be celebrating.”

 “This is different. My employer will be displeased we're being inconvenienced by a lone vigilante.” Wesley said, trying to keep his annoyance under control. 

 “Then he should tell me to my face.” Vladimir spat, gabbing his finger a Wesley. 

 “This is on you. Deal with it. Quietly.” Wesley retaliated. Ming just wanted to go home. She was tired of all of this shit. She didn’t need to be here for this. This was a fucking pissing contest. 

 “We must be quiet, yes. We would not want another Union Allied situation, would we? Big, loud, lot of questions.” Big brother Anatoly coming to his brother’s defence. Both Nobu and Madam Gao looked to Wesley.  

 “We're handling it.” Wesley looked uncomfortable. 

 “Like you keep saying you're handling Prohaszka?” Who that fuck is Prohaszka? Ming was so out of the loop, she wanted to stay out of it. 

 “We're in the process of negotiating with Mr. Prohaszka.” Wesley said, forcing a pleasant tone over an icy glare. 

 “Negotiating? Maybe we handle our problem same way. Sit down with this man in black, break bread.”  Anatoly said, stalking towards Wesley who looked like he was getting a little uncomfortable.  

 “I think what Anatoly's trying to say is that it would be in our best interests for Union Allied to be tidied up as expeditiously as possible.” Leland cut in, looking around the misshapen circle to everyone else.  

 “As I said we're handling it.” Wesley said. Anatoly looked back to Vladimir who had zero emotion on his face. “Now Ming, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how’s importing our goods going?” He asked. 

 Everyone looked to Ming. She shrugged. “I’ve got a shipment coming within the week. I’ll get someone to deliver them to you.” She said to Madam Gao. 

 Madam Gao bowed her head in thanks. 

 “We’ll send someone to get it.” Anatoly said. 

 “Thanks.” Ming said.  

 Leland clapped his hands together. “Can we please go over the numbers now?” He asked. 

 Ming groaned internally as she shivered. The night had started out warm but now it turned a sharp coolness that made her want to bring a jacket. 

 “Cold?” Vladimir muttered to her. Well she thought it was too her. He was looking at Wesley and Leland who were going over numbers. 

 “How’d you guess?” Ming muttered bitterly. 

 “Should have brought a jacket.” He teased and Ming sent him the dirtiest glare and Anatoly snorted in amusement from his position on a pillar. 

 “Well I’m sorry. I didn’t know that we were going to met up here and it was warm this evening.” Ming hissed and then cursed and muttered that the world was against her. 

 Next to her, Vladimir let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged off his jacket and dumped it on her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise. He wasn’t looking at her, instead he crossed his arms and focused on what Leland was saying. 

 “Thanks.” Ming said, putting her arms through the sleeves. He grunted in response. His jacket smelt like gunpowder, vodka, and weirdly enough apple cinnamon aftershave. She zipped up the jacket and tucked the lower half of her face into the brim of the jacket. 

 Anatoly got up from leaning on his pillar and whispered something in Vladimir’s ear that Ming missed. Vladimir glared at his brother and she could see his cheeks reddening. 

***

 “It’s about time.” Ming grumbled. Vladimir gave her an amused grin. Seeing her in his jacket that was several sizes to big her did something to Vladimir. 

 He wasn’t originally planning on giving her his jacket but seeing her shiver and pout about being cold made Vladimir want to pick her up and wrap her in a blanket. 

 He hated how woman had that effect. 

 Vladimir looked down at Ming who was walking next to him in silence. She didn’t seem that deadly but Fisk wouldn’t keep her around if she wasn’t effective.  

 “Do you want your jacket back?” Ming asked.  

 Vladimir didn’t catch what she said. He snapped out of his daze. “What?” He asked. 

 His traitorous brother let out a little snort of amusement at his brother. The corner of Ming’s mouth turned up in amusement. “Do you want you jacket back?” She asked. 

 “Keep it. I’ll get it from you some other time.” Vladimir grunted. 

 “Alright.” She said, giving him a grin that did things to him. “I guess I’ll see you guys later.” She said, stopping at her car. It was a black Aston Martin convertible with a white strip along the bottom. 

 Anatoly rose an eyebrow at her car. “Nice car.” He said. 

 She beamed at him. “Thank you. I just got it.” She said. 

 “How’d you afford it?” Vladimir asked. 

 She gave him an amused look. “I own three very successful businesses. I think I can afford this car.” She said. Not to mention the money that Fisk must give her for her kills. “Anyways. I’ll see you later.” She said. 

 Anatoly and Vladimir rose a hand in farewell as she left. 

 Anatoly turned to Vladimir once she was gone and gave him an evil grin. “You certainly enjoy someone’s presence.” He said in their native tongue. 

 Vladimir gave him an annoyed look. “Fuck off.” He muttered. 

 Anatoly let out an amused huff. “No need to be ashamed brother. She seems like an interesting character.” He said. 

 Vladimir side eyed him and continued walking to their taxi. “I do not care. We are here to work not be distracted by women.” He said. She was pretty though and he had an excuse to go see her. 

“Sure brother.” Anatoly said in a tone indicating that he didn’t quite believe Vladimir. Vladimir glared at his brother. 

***

 Ming parked her car and climbed out. 

 She didn’t know what possessed Vladimir to give her his jacket but she was glad. It was a little big and she found some interesting things in it’s pockets but was warm. 

 She debated just going to bed right then and there but she felt gross from the evening and she needed a soak. 

 She turned the water on and she took of Vladimir’s jacket and tossed it on the bed. She peeled off the rest of her clothes and sat down in the edge of her tub and took off her leg and slipped into the water. 

 She sighed in content and closed her eyes as the near burning water enveloped her. 

 This is what she needed. 

 She stayed in the tub until the water started to get cold. Grudgingly she got out and dried herself off. She pulled on her pyjamas and got ready for bed. 

 When she got into bed, she didn’t as drained as the night before. She looked at the number on her phone that the man in the black mask had given her. 

 This was the first time that Wesley seemed nervous when it came to a vigilantly. Maybe she had something to hope for. She couldn’t get her hopes up, just yet. Who knows what’s going to happen. 

 Her musings were cut short when her phone rang with a call from Lai. “What’s up?” She asked, picking up.   

 “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Lai said. 

 Ming rolled onto her back and started tracing the patterns on the celling. “No. I actually just got home a couple of minutes ago.” She said.

 “I’m just checking in with you. Everything good? Is it the dysphoria?” Lai asked concerned. 

 Ming closed her eyes and felt a tear slip through. She didn’t deserve her brother. “No, it’s not my dysphoria.” She said. 

 “What is then?” Lai asked. 

 She ran a hand through her hair. “It’s Tai.” She half lied. It was always Tai in the background, so it was easy subject to fall back too, as painful as it was.  

 On the other side of the line Lai sighed. “Ming. You know what happened to Tai wasn’t your fault.” He said. 

 “I know. It’s just I can’t help to think that if I had done something more he would have stayed.” She said. 

 Lai sighed. “I feel that too. Maybe if I had been more involved with your lives growing up, he would have gone to me instead of running away.” He said. Ming didn't blame him, at that time he was just a teenager who was starting college. He had no obligations to look after his younger siblings. 

 They fell onto a sad silence. “I-I met someone today.” She said, in attempt to get rid of the silence. She didn’t even like Vladimir in that way. 

 “Yeah, what they like?” Lai asked. 

 “He’s a little surly and grumpy but sort of nice. He gave me his jacket when I got cold.” She said. 

 “A regular prince charming.” Lai said dryly. Ming let out a little laugh. “I’ve got to go kiddo. Do you want to talk more tomorrow?” He asked. 

 Ming nodded. “Yeah.” She rasped out. 

 “Stay safe.” He said and then hung up. Yeah, stay safe. Right. With what’s happening to her. 

***

 Vladimir woke with a start, panting.  

 He sighed and ran an hand through his hair and looked over to the clock next to his bed. It read 5:01. He groaned and fell back onto his bed. 

 He closed his eyes and remembered those sinful lips and that curvy body. He groaned again. There was no way that he was going to admit to his brother he was right. 

Vladimir was not going to cave in and press Ming up against a wall and make her his. Fuck, now his mind wandered back to her. 

 He pressed his face into his pillow and groaned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 The rest of the week for Ming had gone by like it normally would. She worked and made her businesses run smoothly. It felt like she was working the motions once again. It wasn’t fun but it was good for her. Not having to do anything with Fisk or Wesley.

 She just wished that she really had the energy to make things work better. But she really didn’t. Her bones ached and groaned with every step she took. She felt like an old lady, who’s will to continue on in society was dwindling and just wanted to stay at home and do nothing all day.   

 Lai was still worried about her. She didn’t blame him about being worried. If she had the strength, she would be worried about herself as well.  

 Ming lay in her bed in total darkness, the pale neon of the distant buildings and of the few stars washed over her, making interesting shadows. 

 She wondered what Vladimir was doing right now. 

 Probably some murderous Russian mafia things or getting drunk in some bar and following some bar girl home and leaving her in the morning before she woke up. 

 She also wondered what the man in the black mask was doing. What was his day job? He couldn’t be a vigilante all day, he had to work. Unless he was like Stark. But what were the chances? She was very tempted to call him up and ask. 

 Her phone pulled her out of her musings. She picked up her phone, it was an unknown number. What the heck. She had nothing else to do that night. “Hello?” She asked. 

 “How good are you with kids?” Vladimir demanded, without saying hello. Of course it was him. Who else would it be? 

 “Hello to you too and why are you asking this?” She demanded, rubbing her hand over her forehand. Why? On one had she was happy that he called her an other other hand she was disgusted that her other half was happy to hear from Vladimir. 

 “Just answer the question.” Vladimir snapped. Someone was in a irritable mood tonight. 

 “I’m not bad. Why are you asking this?” Ming demanded, sitting up in her bed. Her silk sheets slipping off of her and pooling around her legs. 

 “We kidnapped a kid and we need someone to calm him down. He’s getting on our nerves.” He said. 

 “Why the fuck did you kidnap a kid?” Ming demanded, passed her phone to her ear and her shoulder and searching for her leg. 

 “It was to draw the man in the black mask out and kill him.” Vladimir said. Over the phone his irritableness seemed to be fading but she wasn’t sure. 

 “Mhm. How’s that working out for you?” Ming asked, finally finding her leg and putting on. She put him on speaker and pulled on a pair of worn loose rolled up jeans with holes in them and a baja hoodie. 

 “Not good. He got away.” Vladimir admitted after a pause. Ming grinned. Of course the man in the black mask got away. He was too quick for the Russians. She was secretly rooting for him. 

 “Fine. I’ll come. Where are you holding the kid?” Ming asked pulling on a pair of combat boots and lacing them up. Someone had to go and make sure that the kid was okay. 

 She grabbed her purse and headed out. “Underneath Troika restaurant. Eleventh and 44th.” Vladimir said. 

 “Will I be greeted with your pleasant presence?” She asked sarcastically. She did kind of want to see him again. Maybe just not with a kidnapped kid right next to them 

 “Unfortunately no. Anatoly and I have other matters to attend to. But I will make sure that the guards don’t shoot you when you show up.” Vladimir said.   

 “Thanks.” Ming said dryly. 

 “Be warned the moodak in the black mask might show up. He’s kidnapped one of our men.” Vladimir warned. 

 “Great.” Ming muttered. 

***

 Ming paused before going to the door. She pulled out her phone and dialled the man in the black mask’s number. “Hello?” He asked, picking up after a ring. 

 “Underneath Troika restaurant. Eleventh and 44th. Get here as quick as possible.” She said and then hung up. 

She knocked on the door that lead to the Russian secret base. 

 The door open and burly looking Russian man with a gun tucked into his pants looked down at Ming. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. 

 “You’re the chick that Vladimir sent?” He demanded. 

 “Yes.” Ming said. He stepped back to let her in. She felt his eyes on her as she walked past. “Where’s the kid?” She asked. 

 He pointed down the hall to a closed door bathed in red light. “Down there.” He said. 

She walked by an open door where a bunch of Vladimir and Anatoly’s men were sitting and watching a game. 

 “Look, it’s Vladimir’s little slut.” The one by the door said to his buddy in Russian. 

 Ming stopped and glared at the celling. Was she going to do this tonight? Or was she going to let it pass? 

She thought for a moment and decided that she wasn’t going to let pas. She sighed and grabbed the guy’s arm and yanked it behind him. She put her boot on his shoulder and forced him to the ground. He yelled in pain and the others jumped up and went for their guns. 

 “Call me a slut one more time and I will take your gun and unload it into your skull. Do you understand?” She asked in Russian. 

 The guy’s face was twisted in pain but he nodded in confirmation. “Good.” She said, letting go of him and he stood up and scrambled away from her. 

 She looked over to the rest of the men. “Do you understand?” She asked them. They nodded quickly at her, a look of fear on their faced. 

 Ming shook her head and continued down the hall. The door swung opened with a click. She stepped into the room and the door swung shut. 

 In the dim light, she could see a small figure of a boy huddled in the corner. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. “I just want to go home.” He said. 

 “I know.”Ming said, crouching down and sitting down next to the little boy. “And help is on its way. I promise.” She said. 

 He looked at her with teary eyed. “Really?” He asked. 

 She nodded and brought a finger to her lips. “But you have to be real quiet about it. You don’t want the others to hear about it. Can you do it?” She asked.  

 He nodded. “I can keep a secret.” He sniffled.

 “Pinky promise?” Ming asked, holding out her pinky.

 “Pinky promise.” He said, talking her pinky with his and shaking it. 

 “Good.” She said. He huddled close to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. He was shivering in her arms and she felt so bad for him. 

***

 Ming wondered where the fuck the man in the black mask was. 

 Then speak of the devil himself, she heard shouting in Russian, fighting, and the sound of gunshots. It had to be him. 

 The little boy in her arms, quivered in fear and dug his head into her chest. “It’s going to be okay.” She assured him. She wasn’t going to let him get hurt. He was an innocent kid and Ming still had her morals. 

 “I’m scared.” His voice was muffled by the fabric of her sweater. 

 “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She said. 

 They sat there in the dripping red light, listening to the sounds of fighting around them. Ming watched the door with anticipation. 

 The door flung open and the man in the black mask stumbled into the room. He panted and looked up at Ming. He did not look good. He was bloody and bruised and had bandages wrapped around various body parts. 

 Ming stood up and put the kid behind her. “You’re going to have to make it look believable.” She said. She looked back to the kid and gave him a wink. She hoped that he understood that the man in the black mask was there to help him and that he needed to take Ming down as a just in case. 

 The kid nodded at her like he understood and Ming hoped to god that he did.   

 He grinned. “So are you.” He said. 

 Ming got into fighting stance. “I apologize in advance for any bruises and injuries that I give.” She said. 

 “Like wise.” He said and attacked. He kicked her and she blocked. She retaliated, her heart not truly in the fight but she had to put on a show. 

 She slammed the palm of her hand into his chest and he stumbled back. She advanced on his and threw a punch at him. He caught her fist and twisted her arm and around a forced her to ground. She jabbed she elbow into chest. He grunted and stumbled back. 

 She got up panting and opened and closed her fists. She was ready, even though it was a staged fight where she was the one to lose, she was going to get a little bit of practice in. 

 The man in the black mask got up panting. “You’re better then I thought.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said.

 He grumbled and jumped and did a flip, the cuff of his boot slammed into her chest. She collapsed onto the ground and groaned in pain. Her head slamming in the cement ground. 

 “I’m really sorry about this.” He said and Ming’s vision was filled with his boot. She waited for the pain. The pain flared up and her vision broke up into black pieces. 

***

Vladimir and Anatoly had gotten a call saying that that the fucking moodak in the black mask had taken the boy and left all of their men. 

 He growled and burst into the room. He took a look around to his men who lay on the ground groaning in pain. 

 He stepped over them and looked around. 

 The door to the room that held the boy looked like someone had broken it down. He saw a pair of boots lay there motionless. 

 Fuck, Ming. Vladimir made his way around his fallen men and went into the room. She lay there unconscious. If she hadn’t been knocked out by a crazy moodak she would have looked very peaceful. 

He rolled her onto her back. “Ming.” He said, shaking her shoulders. He hoped to god that she was alright. He was going to make the murder that fucking moodak slow and painful if Ming wasn’t okay. 

 She groaned squinted her face together. “Go away Lai.” She mumbled and rolled back on to her side.  Who the fuck was Lai? He wasn’t her boyfriend was he?

 “Ming.” He said a little bit more urgent, and shook her shoulders a little harder. 

 She gasped and shot up breathing heavily. Vladimir caught her in his arms just as she fell back. “Ugh, that hurt.” She groaned and clutched her temples in pain “That fucker.” She spat. 

 “Are you alright?” Vladimir asked. 

 “Yeah, I think so.” Ming said. Relief flooded through Vladimir when he heard her say those words. She took Vladimir’s hand and he pulled her up. He looked down amused at how tiny her hand was compared to his. 

 She looked down at their entwined hands and then gave him a cute bashful little smile. Vladimir didn’t know if he wanted to preserve that smile or corrupt it. He didn’t know. He just wanted to do something with her. 

 “You good?” Anatoly asked, walking into the room. Ming quickly dropped Vladimir’s hand and nodded. 

 “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Do you guys mind if I go home now?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” Anatoly said. 

 “Thanks.” Ming muttered and brushed past Anatoly. Vladimir glared at Anatoly for disrupting the moment that he had with Ming, then walked past him and followed Ming out. 

 “Ming.” He said. Ming turned around and looked at him with tired eyes. His own heart betrayed him and had sad feelings about how tired she looked. He sighed. “Would you like a ride home?” He asked. 

 She looked taken back and smiled. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair and crossed her arms again. Her small hands swallowed up by the fabric of her sweater. “That’d be nice actually.” She said. 

 Vladimir lead her to his car. He unlocked the car and they slid into the car. He looked over to Ming who curled up in the seat and was looking forward through the window. 

 Vladimir started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Where’s the apartment?” He asked. 

 “610-620 West 42nd street.” She said. 

 Vladimir was impressed. That’s where rich people lived. Her businesses must be doing very well. It’s one things to by an expensive car but it’s an other thing to live some place expensive and continue to live there. 

***

 The drive for the most part was silence. 

 “Who is Lai?” Vladimir asked. He wanted to know if he had to deal with a boyfriend. 

 “What?” Ming asked, snapping out of the daze that she was in. Her hazy dark brown eyes were stunning.  

 “Lai. You mentioned his name when I woke you up. Who is he?” Vladimir asked. 

 “Oh. He’s my brother. Well one of them. The only that I’m still in contact with that I actually like.” She said. He was her brother. That was good. He didn’t have to deal with a boyfriend and what was with the whole part with ‘only one that she’s still in contact with’? Did she have other brothers that left that she liked?

 They went back to driving in silence. 

 Vladimir pulled up to her building and killed the car. He got out and opened the door for Ming. She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said. 

 He closed the door and locked the car. He followed her up the steps of the apartment and the lobby was a simplistic metallic silver and soft brown wooding design. A very minimalist approach that still looked expensive.  

 She looked up at him and smiled at him when they got to the elevators. “You know, you don’t have to walk me to my door.” She said. 

 Vladimir shrugged. “I was trying to be gentlemanly.” He said. He just wanted to spend more time with her.    

 “You know I like your natural attitude better.” She purred and hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him close to her. 

 He gave her a wicked grin. “Oh really?” He asked. They were very close and Vladimir leaned in, ready to kiss to her. 

 The elevator dinged open and Ming ducked under his arm and headed into the elevator. She leaned back onto the wall and smirked. “You coming?” she asked. Vladimir stalked towards her. Temptress. He loved and hated the way that she teased him. 

 The doors closed behind Vladimir. He smirked and placed his hands on either side of Ming. She smirked and looked up at him. Her sinful lips where pursed in amusement. “Something amusing?” Vladimir asked. 

 “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She teased. Vladimir finally got to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers. She grinned against his lips and parted her lips for him to get easier access. 

 He cupped the side of her face, holding her there and nibbled on her bottom lips. She let out a satisfied breath when they broke off. 

 She looked up at him, her slightly swollen lips pressed in a smile and her eyes shinned up at him. She looked around in surprise when the elevator stopped. 

Ming gently tapped Vladimir’s chest. “Come on. Let’s go before my neighbours find another reason to complain about me.” She said, taking his hand and pulling him towards her apartment. 

 “Didn’t think that you’re the type to have neighbours complain about.” Vladimir said, a smile curling his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. 

 She turned around and made a face at him. “My neighbours are old white money who hate that I’m a self-made ethnic business woman.” She said. Vladimir didn’t feel as amused anymore. 

 The door to her apartment swung open and they stepped into her dark apartment. Ming walked out of Vladimir’s grasp and flicked the lights on and the apartment illuminated.  

 As the door swung shut, Vladimir wrapped and arm around Ming’s waist and pulled her close to him again. She let out a little giggle and stood up her toes and kissed him. 

 Vladimir leaned down at roughly pressed his lips against hers. She responded by upping her ferocity. He pushed her against the couch. She gripped the edges of the couch and pushed herself up onto the couch. 

 Her let his hands trail down her thighs, and her breathing hitched as his hand traveled closer to her centre. 

 Their pleasure was cut short as Vladimir’s phone rung. Vladimir sighed and broke the kiss. “What?” He growled into his phone in Russian. He watched Ming slide off the couch and walk into the bedroom. 

 “Calm down brother. As much I regret pulling you away from your current activities, you are needed. Also Wesley wants you here.” Anatoly retorted. 

 Vladimir snarled. “Fine.” He said and cut the conversation and shoved his phone into his back pocket. 

 He walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door jamb. 

 Ming had changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She looked up at him from her phone and smiled. Vladimir sighed. “I have to cut the evening short.” He said. “Sorry.” He tacked on at the end. 

 She sighed and looked down. “It’s fine. I understand.” She said. Vladimir walked over and brushed a quick kiss on her collarbone.  

 He saw a picture on her beside table that was of two young boys and an teenage boy. Vladimir wondered who those boys were. 

***

 It had been a couple of nights since that night with the man in the black mask and it was the night that Ming’s shipment for her restaurant and of Madam Gao’s ingredients for her product came in. 

 Ming was there on the docks overseeing the unloading of the shipment. Cold wind coming from the water slammed through Ming. She shivered through a leather jacket and a black long sleeve turtle neck. 

 She wondering why it had to come in at night. 

 She pulled her soft brown jacket tighter around her and crossed her ams to converse body heat. The workers were working efficiently, all of them wanting to go home as soon as possible. 

 As much as she hate to admit it, she wished that she brought Vladimir’s jacket. It was warmer then her jacket, that’s for sure. 

 “Where does this go ma’am?” One of the workers asked, Ming looked over to him. He and a couple others had boxes of Madam Gao’s ingredients for her products. 

 “That truck over there.” She said, indicating the truck that was off to the side. 

 He nodded and he indicated to his other guys to head to the truck. Ming watched them head over to the truck and then retuned to the rest of the scene. Things were dwindling down and Ming was ready to get the show on the road. 

 “You look cold.” A voice said, dripping with a Russian accent. Great. Him. 

 Ming looked back at him briefly and then back her shipment. “Why are you here?” She asked.

 He walked up next to her and shoved his hands in his pockets but she refused to look over to him. She was angry with him. 

 “I am here to pick Madam Gao’s shipment.” He said. 

 She rolled her eyes. “Yes I figured that bit out. I’m asking why are you here instead of sending some lackey to pick up the shipment.” She said, her tone just a touch bitter. 

 Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown at her tone. “Madam Gao said that she didn’t trust her shipment in the hands of some lackey.” He said. 

 Ming didn’t blame Madam Gao. But she was angry with Madam Gao for sending Vladimir. Couldn’t Anatoly come. She liked Anatoly.  

“Uh ma’am, we’re done loading. If you want to go over them.” One of the dock workers said, nervously eyeing Vladimir. 

 “Yes of course. Thank you.” Ming said and took off for the truck that carried her restaurant and other business needs. 

 She grabbed the clipboard from the front of the truck and started labeling what crate goes to where and doubled checked that none of Madam Gao’s crates ended up in her truck. 

 Ming stepped out of the truck and flagged down her truck driver. He came over with a cup of coffee in his hand. “I just wanted to remind you that the red ones goes the restaurant, the yellow one goes the night club, and the green one’s to the café.” She said. 

 He nodded and took the clipboard from her. “Of course Miss Aw. I remember.” He teased with a light smile. 

 Ming shrugged. “Sorry. I would just like to avoid any mixups.” She bashfully. 

 He gently tapped her on the arm. “Don’t worry. I remember out last fiasco.” He said. Ming rolled her eyes and smiled. 

 “Thank you Jerry. How’s the wife?” She asked. 

 Jerry shrugged. “About to give birth to our newest girl.” He said. 

 Ming grinned. “Congratulations. What are you naming her?” She asked. Beside her Vladimir shifted in annoyance. She ignored him. 

 “We’re thinking either Anna or Meghan.” Jerry said. 

 Ming grinned once again. “Well congrats again. Also thank you for being very patient.” She said. 

 Jerry nodded. “Thanks. If I may ask, what’s that truck for?” He asked, pointing to the truck with Madam’s Gao’s crates. 

 Ming waved a hand. “Just somethings other restaurants ordered. Apparently too lazy themselves to pick up so they asked me.” She lied. She felt bad for lying to Jerry but it was necessary. 

 Jerry accepted the lie and headed into his truck. The truck rumbled to life in a minute. 

 “Thank god.” Vladimir muttered and dragged her to behind the other truck by her elbow. 

 “Hey! Get off.” Ming snapped, pushing his hand off of her elbow. 

 “Why have you been ignoring me?” Vladimir demanded. 

 “Excuse me?” Ming demanded, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg. “The same could be said for you.” She snapped.

 “What?” Vladimir growled. 

 “You walk me up to my apartment, make out with me, and probably were going to have sex with me and the upped and left and didn’t try to contact me all week. Even though you’re the one who wanted sex.” She said. He had the gall to be mad with her? When he was the one treating her like some through away doll. 

 “And don’t give me that, ‘I didn’t know how to get in touch with you’ crap when you have my phone number and know where I live.” She said. 

 “So?” Vladimir demanded. 

 Ming scoffed and looked at him like he was being ridiculous. Which he was. “I’m not some chick who you pick up at a bar a couple times a month and leave before she wakes up and never talks to her. If you want anything from me, you have to actually treat me with some respect.” She said. 

 Vladimir was still for a moment, he then pinned her up against the truck with quiet thud and kissed her. 

 They weren’t soft and smooth kisses like the ones back at the apartment. They were ragged and rough, and needy. They grabbed at each other’s clothing. Vladimir pawed at her stomach and tugged at the hem line of her shirt. They were essentially teenagers groping at each other in an alleyway. 

 Ming moaned and grabbed at his belt loops, pulling him closer. Her hands moved to his back, under his leather jacket, feeling the muscles move.  She hadn’t realized how much she missed him and how her body actually ached where he wasn’t touching her. She was ashamed really to craving that touch. 

 “I’m sorry.” Vladimir breathed through kisses. He nipped at the corner of her mouth and started kissing and nipping down her jawline and started on her neck after pulling down her turtle neck. 

 “Fuck.” She hissed, breathing heavily and straining her neck. Wanting for Vladimir to continue. She moaned in pleasure. 

 She came to her senses and pushed him off of her. He staggered back breathing as heavily as she was. “What was that for?” He growled. God that was a turn on. 

 “I am not going to act like a teenage and have sex in a public while standing. I have standards and if you want me in bed you better goddamn earn it.” She said. 

 Vladimir crossed his arms and glared down at her. “What like take you out on dates?” He asked. 

 “No? I don’t know. Call me once and a while to see how I’m doing? Act like you care?” She said. 

 He sighed. “Fine. I will. Can we at lest tonight?” He asked. 

 She rose her eyebrows at him. “No. We both have stuff to do tonight.” She said. No she didn’t. She was planning on going home and watching historical documentaries until she passed out at three in the morning. 

 “Fine. I will call you later.” He said.  

 Ming smiled and she gently touched him on the shoulder. “See. You’re learning already.” She said. 

 Vladimir grunted and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled at the soft action. “Take care. Do not let the moodak in the black mask speak up on you.” He said. 

 “Yes sir.” She said. He smiled briefly and headed to the truck and Ming headed to her car. She leaned against her car and gently bit her nail as she watched Vladimir leave. What was she getting herself into? 

 She pulled out her phone and open her messages. She texted the man in the black texted him. 

 

  **To: Black Flip Enthusiast**

_sent at 0:30_

FYI you fucker that hurt. 

 

 She climbed into her car and peeled away from the docks. 

***

 Vladimir grumbled as he walked into the apartment. Anatoly looked up from cleaning his gun. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “Women.” Vladimir gestured widely. A few nights ago Ming was more contesting the get into bed with him and now she was being super picky. 

 Why were they so complicated?  
  
 “Ah, I see you ran into Ming.” He said. 

 “That’s one way of putting it.” Vladimir grumbled. He should call her soon. He promised he could call and it made her happy. So he was going to grudgingly do it. 

 “And she didn’t seem to happy that you left her high and dry a couple of nights ago.” Anatoly said. 

 Vladimir glared at his brother. “And who’s fault is that? If you hadn’t called saying that Wesley demanded that I’d be there, then I would not be in situation.” He snapped. 

 Anatoly shrugged. “I did not want to deal with that lap dog alone.” He said. 

 Vladimir growled at his brother and stalked into his bedroom. He pulled out his phone and dialled Ming. 

 “Hello?” She asked, picking up on the first ring, sounding like she was about to fall asleep. Her accent, which Vladimir did not realize was thick with sleep.  

 “Ming, it’s Vladimir. I am calling to check up.” He said. 

 He hear an amused sound come from her and the sound of rustling sheets, as she presumably sat up in bed. He wanted to be there with her.

 “Well, I’m fine. No crazy vigilantes attacking me on the way home.” She said. 

 “That is good.” Vladimir said. He bit down on his tongue, trying to search for words to say. He failed to come up with anything.

 Ming apparently took pity on him. “Thank you for calling and checking up on me. I’m going to go to bed. Night.” She said. 

 “Night.” Vladimir said and they both hung up. He groaned and banged his head on the wall. He was so awkward with her. 

***

 Ming smiled at her phone. Even though Vladimir was awkward, he meant well. She fell back onto bed and turned her documentary back in. 

 She lied to Vladimir when she said that she was going to bed. She felt she needed to take pity on him and end the call. 

 A couple of minutes into the documentary she paused it again, not being able to keep her attention on it and having to rewind a couple times. She gave up trying to watch it.   

 She grabbed her phone and phoned Lai.  Maybe talking to her brother will help settled her down a bit. “You should be asleep.” Lai said in the big brother tone that Ming really missed, as he picked up the call. 

 Ming groaned. “I know. I can’t.” She admitted. She hated admitting these things to her brother. He’s done so much for her already, she didn’t want him to have to do more for her. 

 “You okay?” He asked, concern filling up his voice. 

 “I’m having a bad day.” Ming mumbled. Wincing at the words, hating herself for saying them. 

 “Hey, it’s alright.” Lai assured her. Ming crossed her legs and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

 Ming sniffled and rocked back and forth. “It’s just that I hate this. I hate feeling shitty and I hate having to bother you about it. I just hate it.” She sobbed. 

 “Everyone has their bad days. It’s fine. I understand.” He said gently. Ming closed her eyes and pretended that he was here with her. It eased the ache in her stomach a little. 

 “It seems that I’m having more and more bad days as time goes on.” Ming mumbled, looking down at her free hand. 

 “You’re taking on too much work. You need to take a step back and breath.” Lai said. Her work was the only reason why she was still sane. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. “Maybe you should take a vacation. Come home for a bit.” Lai suggested. Ming didn’t think Fisk would be too appreciative go her taking a vacation. 

 “Or I could come there. I’ve always wanted to see New York.” Lai said. Ming smiled and then it dropped. That could work. Maybe. How would she explain to him, Vladimir and how sometimes she went out late at night and came back covered in blood sometimes.  

 “Yeah maybe.” She said. 

 Over the line Lai sighed. “Just take care of yourself. Alright? I’ll see you soon. I promise.” He said. 

 Ming didn’t deserve her brother. “I will, and I can’t wait to see you.” She said. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Ming woke up and rolled her side to check her phone. She had a text from the man in the black mask.  

**From: Black Flip Enthusiast**

_sent at 2:34_

I warned you. 

 She grinned and dropped her phone back onto her bedside table.  

 She didn’t want to get out of bed. She was tired and sore and everything that she did ended up with Wesley yelling at her for being incompetent and being an idiot. 

  At lest in bed, she could do nothing wrong. It was just her and her pillow and her history documentaries. No assholes. 

 She rolled on to her side and glared at her ringing cellphone. She hated the person calling her. She didn’t want to interact. 

 “What?” She demanded, grabbing her phone and answering. 

 On the other side Vladimir let out a little chuckle. Ming relaxed a little. “I was just calling to check up on you.” He said. Curse herself for doing that. All she does comes to bite her back in the ass. 

 Ming sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m fine.” She lied.  

 She didn’t think that Vladimir was too convinced with her acting. “I am coming over.” He stated, leaving no room for her to argue. But Ming was going to anyways. 

 “What? No? Why?” Ming asked. 

 “You do not seem alright. I am coming over to make sure that you are fine.” He said and ended the call. Fuck, now she had to deal with him.  

 Ming groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. She didn’t want to deal with this right now. Why was he being such a good person all of the sudden? Stay an asshole. 

 She lay in an fetal position under her covers until her phone rang again. It was Vladimir again. “I am outside your apartment. Let me in.” He said. Ming peeked her head out from under her sheets and at the door. That was fast. 

 “Doors unlocked. Didn’t bother to lock it last night.” She said and hung up. She pulled the covers over her head again and prayed that he would just go away.  

 Unfortunately no he didn’t. She heard the door swing open and close and Vladimir walk through her apartment. “You know, it’s not a very good idea to leave the door unlocked.” He said at the foot of her bed. 

 “Do you think that I give a flying shit?” She mumbled, not bothering to look up. 

 He sighed. “Ming.” He said. 

 She poked her head out and glared at him. He was looking unfairly attractive. It was a gorgeous wine purple button down that was rolled up at the elbows and his hair looking so artfully teased. Fuck him. 

 She pulled the covers back over her head. 

 “Ming get out of bed.” He said. 

 “Or what?” She mumbled, countering him. 

 “Or I will drag out of bed myself.” He threatened. Of course he would. She believed him. She groaned and pulled the covers off of herself at sat up in bed. 

 She glared at him. “I hate you so much right now.” She said. 

 He didn’t look super upset or looked like he had any emotion. He crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow at her. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked. 

 Ming shrugged and ran a hand through her messy hair. She honestly did not remember. She ate something in the last couple days. She just didn’t remember or cared.   

 “Get dressed we’re going to the diner down the street.” He said. 

 Ming squinted at him, wondering if it was worth the fight to fight him or she should just go with the flow. “Fine.” She grumbled, caving in. “Can you toss me, my leg? It’s over there somewhere.” She pointed vaguely to where Vladimir was standing. 

 She’d tossed it last night, not really giving a fuck back then. Vladimir looked down around him. He walked over and picked her leg and tossed it to her. She let out a mumbled thank you as she put her leg back on. 

 She stood up and walked over to her closet. She paused and looked over to Vladimir who was still standing at her bedroom doorway. He threw his hands up and turned away and walked into the apartment. 

 She threw on a tank top under an sweater that was two sizes too big and a pair of shorts. Ming wasn’t going for style today. She was going for comfort. 

 She wandered out to the rest of the apartment and grabbed her worn down combat boots. She laced them up and looked over to Vladimir who was studying the pictures of her and Lai on her desk. 

 “Ready?” She asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. 

 Vladimir put down the picture and walked over. “You good?” He asked. Ming grabbed her purse and stood up and nodded. Vladimir opened the door for her. Ming walked out and turned around to lock the door. 

 She dropped her keys in her purse and took Vladimir’s hand and entwined their fingers. He looked down at their hands and gave her a half smile. 

 They walked in silence to the diner. The hostess gave them a weird look but seated in the booth in the corner them with out a question. 

 Ming collapsed onto the booth and took the menu from the waitress. Vladimir took the menu from the waitress and put it down without looking. 

 Ming browsed through the menu, half looking, half not paying attention. She decided that she was just going to get pancakes and a black coffee. She closed her menu and put it down. Their waitress noticed and walked over. 

 “Hi my names Terri, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you folks?” She asked. 

 “I’ll have a black coffee and pancakes.” Ming said. 

 “With whipped cream?” Terry asked jotting Ming’s order down.  

 Ming squinted at her. “Defiantly with whipped cream.” She said. Terri smiled at her and turned to Vladimir. 

 “What about you?” She asked. 

 “Just the black coffee.” He grunted out. Terri looked a little taken back but she jotted it down and left them in peace. Ming wondered how long it would take for Vladimir to ask what was wrong. 

 It turned out after Terri brought them their coffee. 

 Vladimir rose his eyebrow at her. “Should I ask what’s going on?” Vladimir asked. 

 “No.” Ming said, said pouring a bit of sugar in her coffee and stirring it in. She took a sip of her coffee and gave Vladimir a flat look. 

 “Ming.” He said, his tone was getting on Ming’s nerves.   

 Ming sighed and put her cup of coffee down and looked at its swirling bubbles. She sighed and toyed with the spoon. “I’ve been going through a bit of a rough patch.” She admitted. 

Vladimir took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. “Have you tried talking about it to someone?” He asked. 

 Ming gave him annoyed look. “I swear to god Vladimir, if you try to go all therapist on me. I will stab you.” She snapped. 

 “I am just trying to help.” Vladimir grumbled. 

 Ming sighed. “I’m fine. I’ll get out of it in a day or two.” She lied. She didn’t know how long this ‘rough patch’ as she eloquently put would last. But she was not going to give Vladimir this information.  

 She pointed her spoon at Vladimir. “Just so you know. The only reason I’m sticking around is because of my pancakes.” She said. 

 “Are you always like this when people try to help you?” Vladimir asked. 

 Ming was interrupted by Terri brining Ming’s pancakes. Ming smiled at Terri. “Thank you.” She said. Terri smiled at her and walked off. Ming turned back to Vladimir. “And for your information yes. Except when it’s Lai.” She said.

 Vladimir rose a eyebrow. “Maybe I should ask your brother for pointers.” He said. 

 Ming’s head jerked up and glared at him. “Leave my brother out of this. He doesn’t know what I do and I would prefer it that way.” She snapped. How the fuck would she explain Vladimir to Lai? He know shit would be up the second she lied to him. 

 Vladimir looked taken back. “Alright.” He said. 

 Ming went back to eating her pancakes. She paused and took a sip of her coffee and saw that Vladimir was trying to sneak a bit of her pancakes. 

 “Hey.” She fought off his fork with her fork. “If you wanted some, you should have ordered one.” She said. 

 Vladimir gave her a sullen look and retreated his fork. Ming gave him a triumphant look which he responded to by rolling his eyes at her. But she saw him give her a fond smile once he thought she was looking away.

 “Also you’re paying.” Ming said. The look that he gave her wasn’t as fond anymore. She gave him a cheeky smile.  

***

 Vladimir begrudgingly paid and Ming left a sizeable tip for Terri. Vladimir took Ming’s hand and lead her from the restaurant. 

 Ming scuffed her boots against the pavement and swung her and Vladimir’s entwined hands. Laughing at the ridiculousness of how she and Vladimir must look. With his polished button down and slacks and his grumpy Russian attitude. And then Ming with her mismatched legs, oversized hoodie, shorts, and worn down combat boots. 

 Vladimir stopped at the entrance of her building. Ming Swung in front of him and smiled. “Thank you. That helped a little.” She said. 

 Vladimir gave her his signature crooked grin. “See? I have good ideas from time to time.” He said. 

 Ming grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you do.” She said. 

 Vladimir brushed hair away from her face and cupped the back of her head. Ming closed her eyes and leaned forward, preparing for the eventual kiss. Vladimir’s lips were soft but the stubble around his mouth rubbed against her soft skin. She grinned as they slowly parted. “I will see you later.” He said, giving her an other quick kiss and headed off. 

 He was being uncharacteristically gentle with her.    

 Ming blushed and tucked a fallen strand of hair away from her face as she watched Vladimir disappear into the throngs of people on the streets. 

 She sighed. Maybe things were looking up for Ming. She climbed up the stairs to her building, said hello to be security guard at the front desk, and got into the elevator and pointedly ignored the crust old white woman who was giving her dirty looks. 

 Whatever. She felt better, knowing that the lady would croak long before Ming would. 

 Ming was so glad to see her apartment again. She kicked off her boots and fell onto her bed. She grinned into her pillow. It was nice to get out and leave her apartment. It was tiring and her body ached. 

 But one step at a time. That’s what she was taught. 

 Ming rolled onto her side and grabbed her laptop. She needed to work, Ming scrolled through her emails. Pausing at some. 

   She noticed an email from her mom and was tempted just to delete it. But she couldn’t, her mom would kill her. She’d just ask Lai what her mom had sent her. 

Ming had a complicated relationship with her mother. Her two other brothers used to use Ming and Tai as their personal punching bags and their personal lab rats. Both Ming and Tai had told their parents about it but no one believe them. Officially she lost her leg in a car accident when she was in the car with her bother but unofficially she lost her leg when her brothers wanted to see what happened when someone lost a limb. 

 But when Ming first came out as trans girl, her mother was over the moon and accepted that Ming was a girl and got her a completely new wardrobe and taught her how to do her hair and make up. 

  Ming was in the fence with her mother. 

 Ming should call her. She absentmindedly picked up her phone and scrolled down to her mothers contact. Her thumb hovered over the call button. But she decided not to. She closed her phone and went back to going through her emails. 

***

A knock on her door, woke Ming up from a mid-afternoon nap. Ming rubbed her eyes and stood up. Her laptop shifted dangerously and Ming grabbed it and put it someplace safe. She ran an hand though her hair and wandered over to the door. 

 She opened the door and was greeted by a bouquet of flowers and a bashful Vladimir behind them. 

 “So you meant it literally when you said I’ll see you later.” Ming said. Vladimir nodded. “What’s with the flowers?” She asked. 

 Vladimir frowned at them. “Thought that this might make you feel better. Seeing something pretty.” He added on the end. 

 Ming grinned and pulled Vladimir into her apartment. She closed the door and went in search for a vase to put the flowers in. She filled the vase with the water. She walked over Vladimir, stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took the flowers from him. 

 She arranged the flowers in the vase and gave him a glowing look. 

 He was standing by the couch with his arms crossed and watching her with a neutral look. 

 “Come here.” She said, walking over and pulling him down to her level and kissing him. He let out a surprised moan of pleasure that encouraged Ming to keep going. She bit on his lower lip and inviting his hands to roam. 

 He picked her up and put her on her dining room table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer. He let out a low moan of pleasure and she felt him get hard. His hands slipped up her shirt, tugging it up bit by bit. 

 Ming broke the kiss and pulled off her tank top and threw it to the ground. He paused and took in the sight and then started to mark her. “Bedroom.” She gasped out. He obliged and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

 He dropped her on to her bed and climbed on top of her. His hands fiddled with the button of her shorts. 

 They were cut short by a sharp ring. Ming groaned and dropped her head onto her pillow. She checked her phone. It wasn’t her. Vladimir glared at his phone. He climbed off of her and walked into the apartment. 

 He spoke in fast Russian. He was talking to fast that Ming couldn’t catch what he was saying. He probably had to go in and work. 

 Ming sighed and sat up. She walked into the apartment and grabbed her fallen tank top. She pulled it on and straightened it out. 

 Vladimir finished growling into his phone and hung up. He turned to Ming with a fallen face. “You have to go in, don’t you.” Ming said. 

 He nodded sadly and then angrily tossed his phone onto the table. “Ming, I am sorry.” He said. His voice had gone raspy after all the cursing apparently. 

 Ming crossed her arms and looked away. “Second time that’s happened.” She grumbled. She was a woman with needs and right now she needed to be dicked down by the annoyingly hot Russian in front of her and it seemed that Vladimir was in the same position. 

 “Next time that happens. I’m shooting your phone.” She warned. 

 Vladimir chuckled and danced her towards him. “I would like that. No more annoying and unnecessary calls.” He purred. Ming nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck and gazed up at him. The scar on his left eye was prominent against his pale skin, and she saw glimpses of his tattoos. 

 She wanted to take time exploring them and tracing them. She just wanted to get to know his body better. Fuck, life was so unfair sometimes and when she meant sometimes, she meant most of the time. 

 “I promise that next time we will not be interrupted.” Vladimir said, the dark glint in his eyes is what Ming was sold on. He wanted this as much as she did. 

 “I believe you.” Ming said, giving him what intended to be a quick little peck on his lips. But he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair, holding her there as he sucked and nibbled on her lower lip. 

 She whispered in longing. “Fuck Vlad.” She whispered. She saw the devious grin that he gave her as he continued on. 

 “Vlad.” She whimpered again. If he continued this, then he was not going to be leaving this apartment any time soon. “You got to stop.” She said. It took all of the strength of her will power to say this.

 He slowly let go, and Ming had to stop herself from chasing after those lips. 

 He stared down at her Ming. “What do you mean?” He asked. His dark eyes thundering. 

 Ming let out a little breath and ran a hand through her hair. “What I mean is that, if you continue kissing me like this, you’re not leaving this apartment anytime soon and I’d rather piss off your brother, Wesley, and probably Fisk.” She said. 

 She couldn’t think of just her right now. She had to think of the consequences of her actions if she lets his stay here. 

 Vladimir stared down at her silently, his dark eyes pricing her’s and were searching for answers that she wasn’t willing to give. Ming crossed her arms and looked down. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Hope that it would stop soon. 

 “I understand.” He finally forced out. 

 Ming hopefully flicker her eyes up and come into contact with his. “Thank you.” She said. 

 He gave her a wicked grin. “Besides I got that lovely image of you to keep me motivated to get this stupid project done and over with.” He said. 

  Ming blushed. He leaned in and kissed her. She let out a little squeal when he gave her ass a nice little pinch. 

 “Fucker.” She tossed as him as he headed to the door, chortling. He turned around and gave her a quick wink as he left. She crossed her arms and playfully glared at him as he shut the door. 

 Ming let out a groaned of frustration and put the kettle for tea. She picked up the papers that had fallen off when Vladimir picked her up and dumped her on the table. She straighten them and went and grabbed her mug for tea and a tea bag. 

 She poured the water in and let the tea seep into the water.  

 God, Ming was so turned on right now. It was not fair. She took a sip of her smoky, bitter tea. She wandered aimlessly through her apartment while drinking her tea. 

 She needed to work off this sudden restless energy that she had. She hadn’t felt this restless in a while. 

 She finished the last of her tea and grabbed her gym bag and left. She knew of this quiet little boxing gym that was out of the way and she could get some peace. 

*** 

 Ming slammed her fist into the punching bag. She let out a tried pant and her muscles ached. She’d been at this for ages and needed to stop before she brought the ache of today to tomorrow. 

 She hasn’t been to the gym in ages and she was surprisingly was out of shape.  

 Panting, she collapsed onto a stool and undid the bandages around her hands. Shaking she balled up them up and tossed them into her gym bag. She sighed and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She grimaced in grossness. 

 She needed a shower. She’d do it when she got home. 

 The ache in her muscles was a dull pain. It was nice to feel that she accomplished something today. 

 She waved goodbye to the owner and headed out the door with the her gym bag slung over her shoulder and promptly ran smack dab into someone. 

 The man she’d ran into let out a grunt of pain as he landed on the pavement and she landed on him. “Oh my god, I am so sorry.” She stuttered, climbing off of him and holding out her hand out to help him up off the ground. 

 Which he didn’t see because he was blind. “I am really sorry.” She said. 

 He sat up and let out a little laugh. “It’s fine really.” He said. His hand searched around for his cane. Ming found it and handed it to him. 

 “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m sorry.” She apologized again. 

 He stood up carefully and Ming held onto his shoulders and helped him up. He grinned at her, his ruby red glasses glinting in the fading sunlight. He held out his hand. “I’m Matt. Matt Murdock.” He said. 

 Ming took his hand and shook it. “Ming Aw.” She said. 

 “I can I make it up to you? Can I get you a coffee? Anything?” She asked. 

 Matt grinned and gripped his walking stick. “I would love a cup with you.” He said. Ming let out a sigh of relief. 

 She smiled. “Great! I know a great place near by.” She said. 

 Matt hooked his arm with hers and gestured for her to lead the way. Ming took off slowly and guided him down to the quaint little coffeeshop. She opened the door to the coffeeshop and the little bell dinged pleasantly. 

 “So what’s good here?” Matt asked. 

 Shit. Ming had forgotten about that. “The hazelnut coffee is good, so is the black coffee and I’m always a sucker for the blueberry muffins.” She said. 

 Matt nodded. The barista called them over and Matt walked confidently up to the counter. “I’ll take a medium hazelnut coffee and one of your blueberry muffins.” He said. 

 The barista nodded. “Anything else?” She asked. 

 “I’ll have a medium black coffee and a blueberry muffin as well.” Ming said. 

 “It’ll be 10.26$” She said and Ming handed her the money. For once she had the correct change. “Right. Your coffees and muffins, will be at the counter at the end. Enjoy!” The barista said cheerfully. 

 Ming guided Matt over to one of the tables. “I’ll get the stuff.” She said, putting her bag down. Matt nodded and Ming headed over to the counter to grab them. 

 She weaved through the table with the food. “One hazelnut and blueberry muffin.” She said placing them on the table in front of him. “Coffee is on the left and the muffin is on the right.” She said. 

 Matt nodded. “Thank you.” He said. Ming sat down in front of him and stood a sip of her coffee. “So Ming, what do you do?” He asked. 

 “I’m a business woman.” Ming flushed. She was a little embarrassed to say that she owned three businesses. 

 “And?” Matt asked. 

 “And I own three businesses.” Ming admitted. “A restaurant, my own café, and a nightclub.” She said.

Matt whistled. “Can I ask how you got started?” He asked. 

 Ming groaned and duked her head, picking at her muffin. “This is going to sound super entitled, so I’m really sorry ahead of time.” She said. Matt let out a chuckle and gestured for her to continue. Ming took a sip of her coffee. “I uh liquidated my trust fund into my restaurant and once it got successful I bought my café and then my nightclub.” She said. 

 Matt whistled. “That’s amazing.” He said. 

 Ming smiled and took a bite of her muffin. “So what do you do?” She asked. 

 “Ah. I’m a lawyer. I have a card here somewhere.” He patted his suit and produced a card and handed it to Ming. She took it and read it. Nelson and Murdock, Attorney at law. 

 “Wow. I must just put you guys on retainer.” She said. 

 Matt grinned. “We could use the business.” He said. Ming grinned. He was a nice person, she really liked him. She hoped that she could be friends with him afterwards. 

 Their chatting was cut off by a buzz. Ming frowned at her phone, it was Wesley. “Everything okay?” Matt asked. 

 “Yeah. Yeah. Can you give me one second? I have to take this call, I’m really sorry.” She apologized, getting up and taking the call. 

 She went outside and sighed. “What do you want?” She asked. The happy buzz that she had gotten today vanished. 

 “I have a job for you.” Wesley said. Ming knew that he would only call if he had a job for her but hearing those words put a heavy weight on her shoulders. 

 She nodded. “Of course. Email me the details.” She rasped out.    

 “I will. I expect results soon.” Wesley said and hung up on Ming. Ming pocketed her phone and brushed the tears away. She hated how numb she’s become to killing people. She remembered her first killing. She threw up afterwards for nearly two days afterwards. 

 She looked over her shoulder to Matt who was still sitting in the café. She sighed and walked back in. Matt looked over his shoulder when he heard the bell. “Everything alright?” He asked. 

 Ming nodded and rubbed the tears away. “Yeah yeah. It’s just business stuff.” She lied. Matt frowned at her, like he didn’t believe her. 

 He tapped his coffee cup again the table. “Um, my friends, well my co-workers actually we’re going out to a bar tonight. Would you like join us? You sound like you could use a pick me up.” Matt said, gently. 

 “I don’t want to impose.” Ming said. Plus she had a job to for Wesley and something was probably going to go on with Vladimir tonight. But she could use a break, and Matt was really nice and it would be a nice to go out with a friend. She sighed. “Alright. Never mind that. I’m in.” She said. 

 Matt’s grin made her grin. “Just to warn you, the bar? It’s a bit of shithole.” He said. 

 Ming let out a little laugh. “Matt. I’ve been in shitholes before. I’ll survive.” She said and he grinned. 

 “We’re meeting at Josie’s around tenish. Do you want to the address?” He asked. 

 Ming shook her head. She knew Josie’s. She’s been there a few times when she’s gone down a drinking binge. “No. I’ve been there before.” She said.    

 Matt nodded and stood up. “I’ll see you there.” He said, holding out his hand. Ming smiled and shook his hand and stood up. 

 “Yeah. I’ll see you there.” She said. She picked up her bag and her trash and threw it it out. Matt did the same as well. 

***

 Ming stood in front of her mirror and looked at her outfit. She hoped like she wasn’t trying to hard. She wore a black leather jacket, a loose white white shirt and ripped jeans and her classic and slightly hipster combat boots. 

 She didn’t wear her black leather jacket that much because it seemed a little too punk with all of the straps and silver glinted studs and buttons. But she liked it and was glad that she had a chance to wear it. 

 She shoved her wallet, keys, and phone in her jacket. An other plus for the jacket. She locked up and headed to Josie’s. 

 She took a peek in and didn’t see Matt or his friends in yet. She took in a deep breath and walked in. She slid onto stool at the bar and waved at Josie. Josie nodded to her and finished serving up her current customer. 

 “What can I get you?” She asked, walking over to Ming. 

 Ming sighed. “Two shots of vodka and a beer and can I open a tab?” She asked. 

 Josie nodded. “Of course. I’ll open one for you.” She said. Josie moved away and poured Ming her shots, and slid down Ming’s beer. Ming grabbed it with a thanks. Her shots were placed in front of her. Ming nodded in thanks. 

 She knocked back a shot and loved the way that the vodka burned in her throat and gave her that buzz. She turned the shot glass down and slammed it on the counter top. 

 She liked Josie’s. She’d considered asking to be a silent partner in a couple of time to help it out so it wouldn’t close it down but Ming never got the courage to ask Josie about it. 

 She knocked back the second shot and put it down. Her nerves were numb by the vodka and her anxiety was almost gone. 

 “A little eager?” Matt asked, coming up behind her. 

 Ming spun around and grinned. “Oh Matty, that was nothing.” She said, picking up her beer and slid off the stool. 

 Behind Matt was a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair who gripped her purse nervously and a chubbier man with a huge grin and long hair. 

 She smiled at them, nervously tapping her fingers against her glass. Her rings clinking. “Hi! I’m Ming.” She said. 

 “I’m Foggy Nelson. I run the firm with Matt.” Foggy said, holding out his hand. Ming grinned and shook his hand. 

 “I’m Karen, I’m their secretary.” Karen said, gesturing to both Matt and Foggy. 

 “It’s lovely to meet both of you.” Ming said, to both of them while shaking Karen’s hand. 

 “Why don’t you guys grab a table while I get the drinks?” Foggy asked, point to he bar. Matt nodded and made his way through the tables. It seems that he’s been here often enough to know the lay out. 

 Karen and Ming follow. Ming slide into the booth next Matt while Karen sits across from them. 

 “So Ming, Matt tell us that you own three businesses. Is that true or is he pull out leg again?” Foggy asked, coming over with the drinks.    

 Ming glared at Matt. “How much did you tell them?” She asked. Matt shrugged. Ming sighed. “He’s telling the truth. I do own three businesses.” She said. 

 Foggy whistled while Karen looks at Ming in astonishment. “How do you manage to balance everything?” She asked. 

 Ming shrugged and leaned back. “I’ll tell let you know what I figure that out myself.” She said, grinning. She flushed with happiness when they started laughing. “No, but seriously. I have great staff and my managers and head chefs are a blessing. Really. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” She said.    

 “What I’m trying to wrap my head around is how you managed to pay for it all.” Karen said. 

 Foggy took a sip of his beer and nodded. “Yeah. Matt didn’t tell us.” He said. 

 Ming blushed and looked down. Matt patted her shoulder sympathetically. She sucked in a deep breath. “I liquidated my trust fund.” She said. 

 “You had a trust fund?” Foggy asked. 

 Ming nodded. “Yeah I did. My parents were not happy with me when I moved away and liquidated my fun. My brother was super supportive. You guys would like Lai.” She said. 

 “Why is that?” Matt asked. 

 Ming took a swing of beer. “Because he’s like you guys. A lawyer.” She said. 

 Foggy squinted. “See there’s the thing. Not all lawyers like each other. Shockingly.” He said, grinning. 

 “My brother is the best. He is the human version of a marshmallow. Sweet, cuddly, and amazing. Well a punk marshmallow.” She said. 

 “A punk marshmallow?” Matt asked, amused. 

 Ming grinned. “Yeah. He went punk he was about fifteen, so I was about three at the time. All my life I’ve grown up with a punk brother. Never seen him without his industrial bar.” She said. 

 “Aww.” Karen cooed. “Do you mind me asking what you own?” 

 “My café’s called Safe Space. It’s an LGBT+ safe place. Most of the workers there are apart of the community, you know? My club’s name is Nightshade. It’s glow in the dark. People really love it and then my restaurant’s called The Ivory Lotus. You’ve probably heard of it.” She said, she tried to pass it off as cool. 

 They’ve heard of it. It was a huge restaurant that everyone heard of. It takes months to get it in. Ming had celebrities come in and make reservations. She could thank Stark for it. He’s the one that blew it up. 

All three of there mouths dropped open. Matt was a little more composed then Foggy and Karen. “You’re the owner of The Ivory Lotus?” Foggy asked.

 Ming’s cheeks flared red and she nodded. 

 “I’m sorry, I’ve just got one question.” Karen said. Ming nodded. She just wanted to get off this topic. “I’ve always wondered how you go so popular.” She said. 

 “I can thank Stark for that. When he heard that I opened a restaurant he came down and the paps noticed and I’ve been booming ever since.” She said. 

 “You know Tony Stark? Like the glowing eyed armoured body guy?” Foggy asked. 

 Ming nodded. “He uh fixes my leg.” She said. “I lost my leg in a car accident when I was eight. After Tony got out of the weapon business he started in with cybernetics and I’ve a willing participant since he asked me.” She clarified after seeing their puzzled faces. “He’s actually really nice and listens to your feedback when it comes to testing the prototypes.” She said. 

 “That’s really cool.” Foggy said. Ming grinned. “You know how we should celebrate this new friendship? Let’s get the eel.” He said, grinning maniacally. 

 The eel? Karen dissolved into giggled. “Foggy you promised we’d never do that again.” She said, between laughing. 

 Ming rose her eyebrow at them and she felt like Matt was doing it on a spiritual sense. 

 “Aw come one. We’ve got four people now! It won’t be as bad.” Foggy said. 

 “No thanks. One of use has to make sure that we leave in one piece.” Matt said. 

 Foggy pouted at Matt and then turned to Ming. “You in?” He asked. Ming nodded. 

 “Why not?” She asked. 

 Foggy laughed and clapped his hands. He turned to the bar. “Josie! Bring on the eel!” He yelled. At the bar Josie rolled her eyes and gave a bottle and three glasses to a waitress and she brought it over. 

 She set them on the table and walked off. Foggy popped the cork and poured three glasses with a flourish. Ming took hers. 

 “To new friends!” He said with gusto waving his glass around. 

 Ming smiled. “To new friends!” She echoed his words. She felt so good and he called her, her friend. 

***

 Ming laughed and then it dissolved in giggles at Foggy’s comment. They had drunken about half of the bottle and boy she was loving it. 

 She didn’t know the last time she actually laughed this hard. 

 “So, your turn Ming. When was the first time you got drunk?” Foggy asked. 

  Ming blushed. “I was six.” She said, taking swing of her drink waiting for their laughter to calm down. “My brother Tai and I. He’s closest to me. By two years. He was eight then. We broke into my dad’s liquor cabinet and we finished a hundred year old bottle of scotch. God, the hangover was terrible. My dad and Lai still hold it over me to the this day. And you know that the worst part is?” She asked. 

 “What?” Matt humoured her. 

 She snotted and fell into a giggle fit. “My parents got drunk baby me on video. They pull it out every chance they get.” She said and Karen and Foggy started laughing again. 

 “Oh, I’m ringing. I’m going to get some air.” Ming said, pulling out her phone. She got a drunk okay from Karen and Foggy while Matt nodded. 

 On her way out she swore she felt Matt’s eyes on her. Even though, that was impossible. Since he was blind. She was more drunk then she thought she was. 

 “Hello?” She asked, cheerfully when she got outside. Her loose hair swaying in the breeze. 

 “Where the hell are you?” Vladimir demanded. 

 “I didn’t tell you? Oh I’m sorry.” She giggled. 

 “Tell me what? Are you drunk?” He asked. 

 She nodded vigorously and then realized that he couldn’t see her. “Yeap! I went out with some friends and guess what?” She stage whispered. 

 “What?” Vladimir asked. 

 “We’re going to drink the eel!” She giggled again.

 “I’m coming to get you. Where are you?” He demanded. 

 “No, no. Please don’t come, I’m having a really good time. God I haven’t felt like this in ages.” She pouted through the phone. 

 She heard Vladimir sigh. “Fine.” He said. 

 She perked up. “Thank you.” She cooed and giggled. “And you know what? I’m going to return the favour next time we have some alone time. I’m going….”

 Vladimir cut her off. “As much as I would to hear what you’re going to do. I doubt that sober you would want those words out in the open.” He said. 

 She sighed. “Fine. But you, you are the bestest and I think that I love you.” She blurted out. It was true. Well at lest she thought it was.

 “Call me when you get home.” He said. 

 “Yesh sir. I’ll see you later!” She slurred and hung up at him. She shoved her phone in her pocket and turned around and headed back into the bar. 

 “Sorry about that!” Ming said flopping onto her seat. 

 “Who was that?” Karen asked. 

 “My sort of boyfriend.” Ming said, pouring herself more of the drink and chugging half of it. 

 “Sort of?” Matt asked. 

 “It. Is. Complicated.” She sang, pointing to him. “We’re not the dating type and we’ve been trying to get together but his fucking work keeps calling him in right when we’re trying to fuck.” She cried. 

 “That sucks.” Foggy said. Ming aggressively agreed with him. 

 “I just want to get fucking laid.” She complained. 

***

Ming laughed as she threw an arm around Foggy’s shoulders. “Oh it was the year seventeen seventy eight! Oh how I wish I was in Sheerbrook now.” They begin singing off key. Karen trailed behind then cheering while Matt was spiritually rolling his eyes at them. 

 She and Foggy continued on singing all the way down the road. In the distance, Ming could see her building. 

 They continued sining until Ming came to her buildings. She and Foggy trailed off and Ming threw up two thumbs. 

 “This is my stop! Thank you guys for inviting me!” She said. 

 “And I’m glad you came. At lest someone appreciates my sining.” Foggy said, laughing and then cast a dirty look to Karen who started laughing. 

 “Bye guys!” Ming called as she walked up the stairs. She looked behind her and waved at them. They yelled bye and waved back. 

 Ming grinned all the way up her apartment. Her mood was so good that she didn’t care that her neighbours were staring at her. 

 Ming laughed and tossed her jeans off and fell onto her bed. She then remembered her promise to Vladimir and pulled her phone from her pocket. She held it over her head and scrolled down to Vladimir’s number. 

 She dialled his humber and put him on speaker phone. “Yes?” He asked, picking up the phone. 

 “I’m home!” She sang and then promptly dropped her phone on her face. “Ow.” She muttered. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked dryly. 

 “I just dropped my phone on my face. It hurt.” She complained. 

 “Go to bed Ming.” He said. 

“But babe.” She whined. “I wanna have sex though. You got me all hot and bothered today.” She said. 

 “Mhm.” Vladimir said, encouraging her to go on. 

 “Do you want to come over now?” She purred into the phone. 

 “Go to bed Ming. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Vladimir said. 

 “Are you sure?” She asked, disappointed. 

 “Bed.” He ordered. 

 “Fine.” She grumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and hung up. She tossed her jacket on the floor along with her bra and her leg. 

***

Ming’s head pounded and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. She squinted at her phone and grabbed for it, trying not to move too much. 

 She turned off her phone’s alarm. Fuck. She had an appointment with Stark this afternoon. It took a lot of effort for her to sit up. Slowly she scooted over to the edge of the bed, trying to get to her leg. Why did she have to throw her leg so far away?  
  
 She reached out her remaining foot and pulled it towards. As she bent down to grab her leg, the blood rushed her head and she winced in pain. She slowly put her foot on and shuffled to her bathroom. She downed two painkillers and closed her eyes and winced. 

 Her phone ran back by her bed. 

 She shuffled back over and picked up. “Hello?” Her voice was warbled. 

 “Why did we think it was good idea to drink the eel?” Karen’s voice was just as choppy as Ming’s. 

 Ming grunted. “I have no idea.” She said. 

 “Oh god. I have to work.” Karen moaned.

 “Lucky. I have an appointment with Mr. Stark today.” Ming whined. 

 “I am going to kill Foggy.” Karen said. 

 “Not if I get there first.” Ming warned and Karen let out a painful laugh. There was a knock on her door. “I’ve got to go. Someone’s at the door.” Ming said. 

 “Okay. I’ll see you.” Karen said. Ming ended the call and shuffled over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it an inch. 

 Vladimir was standing at the door looking unimpressed at Ming. She sighed and opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of coffee and what she hoped was a take away breakfast. 

 “I could kiss you right now.” Ming said. 

 Vladimir grinned and pushed past her. “It’s funny because last night, I distinctively remember on two different occasions you whining that you wanted sex.” He said. 

 Ming closed her eyes and groaned. God. “Did I really?” She asked. She did not remember any of this. 

 Vladimir had a wicked grin on. Fuck. “Yes. Also in return for not coming and picking you up you said you were going to do something in return.” He said, wickedly. 

 Ming put her hands in her hands. “What was that something?” She groaned and sitting down at the table. 

 Vladimir shrugged and plopped the coffee and food in front of her. “I Do not know. I cut you off to save some dignity.” He said. 

 Ming closed her eyes and wished that death would come and embrace her then and there. This is why when she drank, she didn’t bring her phone. 

 “Eat. You will feel better.” Vladimir said, passing her a fork. Ming took out the take away box and opened it. Greasy sausages, eggs, and hash browns. 

 She dug in. “Thank you.” She praised. 

 Vladimir sat down across from her and crossed his arms. “Was it fun?” He asked. 

 “At the time.” She said. “Anything happen last night?” She asked. 

 Vladimir gave her an annoyed look. “Nothing. That moodak did not show all night. All we did was push Gao’s products.” He growled. 

 Ming blinked slowly. “Isn’t that a good thing?” God her head still hurt. She took a healthy drink of her coffee and looked at Vlad through heavy eyes. 

 “Suppose. I want him dead, so I do not have to worry about it.” Vladimir grunted. 

 Ming nodded and stuffed the rest her hash browns her mouth and stood up. Vladimir got up as well and pulled her close to him. “I’ve been told that sex is the best cure for a hangover. Would you like to test that theory?” He purred. 

 “I can’t.” She said and wiggled out of his grasp. 

 “What now?” Vladimir growled. 

 “I have an appointment with the guy that fixes my leg.” She said. Vladimir looked grumpy. “You do want me to live more comfortably, don’t you?” She batted her eyelashes at Vladimir. 

 He grumbled and crossed his arms. “You’re lucky that I admire you.” He said. Ming couldn’t believe it. He was pouting. She couldn’t help but grin at him. 

 She headed to her room. She had too look semi-presentable. Jean shorts and a black top with a see through mesh fabric at the top. She slid on her bluestones and fished around her fallen jacket for her key and her wallet. She grabbed her phone and her sunglasses and shoved them on.  

 She picked up her purse by the door and looked back to Vlad. “Are you going to mope in my apartment the entire time?” She asked. 

 “No.” Vladimir snapped and walked out. Ming grinned despite the dulled thud of her headache. She locked up and followed after him. 

 “I’ll see you later.” She said, kissing Vladimir’s cheek when they got outside.

 Vladimir nodded. “Be careful.” He said. Behind her sunglasses, Ming rolled her eyes. She was going to one of the safest places on earth. Even if the man in the black mask was going to attack her, he would defiantly not do it near the avengers tower. 

 “Bye babe.” Ming waved goodbye and headed towards her car. She didn’t feel like walking. Her head hurt too much and feeling the wind in her hair was nice. 

 She parked her car about a block away from the tower. Ming grabbed her coffee and headed to the tower. 

 “Hello Miss. Aw. How are you?” The disembodied voice of J.A.R.V.I.S called out to her as she walked into the building. 

 Ming sighed and took a sip of her coffee. “What do you think?” She grumbled. 

 “I will tell Mister Stark that you are here. Forty fourth floor.” J.A.R.V.I.S said. 

 “Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.” Ming said, pressing the button for the 44th floor. The elevator doors closed shut and probably thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S, the lights dimmed so it wasn’t hurting her head. “Thank you.” She mumbled. 

 She was never drinking again. Ever. Ever. Again. 

 The doors dinged open and Ming stepped out onto the 44th floor. “The lab on the right.” J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice rang out. 

 “Thank you.” Ming said again. 

 She walked into the lab and the lights flickered on. Ming was surrounding with robotics parts. This is where Tony must work with his prosthetics. 

 In the little of the lab, there was a typical doctors examination bed. Ming grinned at how out of place the bed was. She sat down on the bed and swung her legs as she looked around. 

 “Mingipoo!” Tony exclaimed as he stuttered into the lab. Ming winced at how loud his voice was. “What happened to you?” He asked. 

 “I drank the eel.” Ming complained. 

 Tony looked over to the mousy haired man in confusion and then back to Ming. “Is that a euphemism or something?” He asked. 

 Ming shook her head. “I made the worst mistake in my life and decided to go out drinking with my friends and there was this eel in the bottle.” She started giggling. “And then when the three of us got to the bottom of the bottle we decided to drink the eel.” She said. 

 Tony snorted and started laughing. “You got to give me the name of this bar.” He said. The mousey haired man gave Tony a sharp glance. “Or not.” Tony muttered. 

 His companion rolled his eyes and turned to Ming. “Hi, I’m doctor Bruce Banner. I hope you don’t mind me tagging in.” He said. 

 Ming shook her head. “No of course not.” She said. 

 “Can I see the leg?” Tony asked. Ming nodded. She kicked off her boots and undid her leg and handed it to Tony. 

 “Any trouble with it?” He asked, examining it. 

 Ming shrugged. “No. It’s ached after a while if I wore it too long. Like another prosthetic.” She said. Tony humped and went to work.  

“How’s the restaurant?” Tony asked, absent minded as he flicked open a control panel and started messing around with wires. 

 “Still booming thanks to you.” Ming said. He flashed her a smile and went back to working. “Tony got photographed outside my restaurant while raving about how good the food is so naturally people came and wanted to see what the hype was and now thanks to him I have people making reservations a month ahead of time.” She explained to Doctor Banner. 

 “I haven’t been around in a while. Maybe I should drop by.” Tony said. 

 “It was hardly touched in the incident, so bring your friends. Bring the avengers. That would be great.” Ming said. 

 Doctor Banner smiled tightly. “I don’t think the big guy would be too pleased in a crowded restaurant.” He said. 

 Ming didn’t think of that. “What about a rooftop? I’ve been toying around with making it a rooftop restaurant. Would the big guy be happy with that?” She asked. With her headache fading, Ming could focus more on what was going around her. 

 Doctor Banner nodded. “That would be a good idea.” He said. 

 “Thought you were going to put in a rooftop greenhouse.” Tony said. 

 “I was thinking about. But I would have to build it and then I would have to pay someone to keep it. I’m kind of juggling them here.” She said. 

 “I would go with the greenhouse. It may cost more in the short term, but in the long run its probably better. Fresh food and not having to pay to buy the food.” Doctor Banner said. 

 Something slammed into the door and Ming nearly jumped out of her skin. Tony look up unamused. “J.A.R.V.I.S who’s outside?” He asked. 

 “Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Barton, and Tai.” Came J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice. 

 Ming involuntary tensed at the named. She knew it couldn’t be her brother. But hearing his name made her upset. 

 Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. “Why?” He asked. 

 The door slid open and a couple of people tumbled in shouts of surprise. One guy with a bandaid on his nose shot. “Oh Tony thank god. You need to come help us.” He said. 

 An other guy, a broad shoulder blond man sat up and scowled at the first man. “Sorry Tony, Tai and I tried to stop Clint. It didn’t work.” He shot an annoyed glare at the guy. 

 He blushed when he looked over to Ming. She rose a hand in greeting. 

 “You okay there Tai?” Doctor Banner asked. Ming looked down at the stub of her missing leg, tears forming around the edges of her eyes. 

 “No.” Came a wheezed out voice. 

 “Ah he’s fine.” Clint said. 

 “I just had two full grown men fall on me and one of them has super soldier serum in his system.” Tai wheezed again, from his position on the ground. 

 “We’ll get him out of here.” Steve assured Tony. “We’re sorry again. Right?” He side eyed Clint. Who nodded. 

 “I’ll come take a look at your problem later.” Tony said.

 Steve nodded. Where had Ming seen him before? It was on the tip of her tongue. He walked over and picked Tai up off the floor and slung him of his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. “Come on Clint.” He said, dragging Clint out by the collar of his shirt. 

 “I should go make sure Tai’s okay.” Doctor Banner said and rushed out. 

 Ming winced again, against her will. “You okay there kiddo?” Tony asked. 

 Ming took in a deep breath. “Yeah. Just the name Tai. It uh—-” She didn’t know how to end the sentence. 

 But Tony understood. “I’m sorry. I’d forgotten about your brother. I’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” He said. 

 Ming smiled at him sadly. “Thanks Tony. Is it always like this here?” She asked, gesturing to the door. 

 Tony made a face. “It’s hard to get work done here.” He said. Ming let out a little laugh at his current expression. “So I’ve made some new updates to the leg. Well a new leg really.” He handed her a new leg. 

 It was kind of punk in nature. It was a glowing blue with black strips holding up the side. Ming quite liked it. “I will update your regular leg so you can have a fancier one when you go out.” He said gesturing to her regular leg which was made to look a doll joint in Ming’s skin colour.

 She smiled. “Thanks Tony.” She said. 

 “No problem and next time. Bring that drink with the eel.” Tony said. 

 Ming paused while putting on her leg and rose an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think that Doctor Banner would be too happy that I would.” She said. 

 “Fair point.” Tony said. 

***

The next time Ming saw Steve was when she was in the elevator. The doors slid open and Steve stepped in. 

 Ming slid over and gave him a little more room. Manners, as she was taught. 

 “Sorry about that.” Steve said, after a bit. 

 Ming look up in surprise. “What? That? Oh not it’s fine.” She said. Steve gave her an amused look and went back to staring at the elevator doors. 

 “Do I know you from somewhere?” Ming asked, finally unable to contain herself. Her mother would shaking her head at Ming. 

 Steve tensed up. “Um probably.” He said. Well that wasn’t helpful at all. 

 “Fogwell’s gym!” Ming said, snapping her fingers in triumph. She finally knew she knew him from. She saw Steve from time to time taking his anger out on punching bags and sometimes breaking them. Which was a little bit of a turn on. 

 Steve have her a relieved smile. “Right. I’ve seen you a little bit. Looking like you’re about to murder a punching bag.” He said. 

 Ming shrugged. She pictured the punching bag as Fisk’s face or Wesley’s and it gave her all of the motivation she needed. “I tend to take my anger out on a punching bag.” She admitted. 

 Steve let out a little laugh. “Same.” He said. 

 The elevator doors dinged open to the lobby. “I’ll see you later Ming.” He said, waving goodbye. Ming waved back. 

 It wasn’t until she’d reached her car that she realized that Steve was Captain America. 

 She groaned and slapped her forehead. She was such an idiot. 

***

 The incident with Tai frazzled her more then she expected and she had a hard time concentrating for the rest of the day. On anything. 

 And now she had Wesley calling her. Fuck her life. 

 “I want updates on your latest job. Why don’t you have what we asked for?” Wesley demanded. 

 Luckily Ming had prepared for this part. “It’s to hard to get close to him now. But he’s hosting this gala tomorrow which will give me plenty of opportunities to get close to him.” Ming said, pulling her blanket closer around her as she sat on the balcony of her apartment.  

 “Hm.” Wesley considered it. “I want you to take the Russians.” He said. 

 Ming nearly spat out her tea. “I’m sorry what? You want me to take the Ranskahov brothers with me? Why?” She asked. 

 “I need someone to keep an eye on them and you’re the most suited for the task.” Wesley said. Ming pinched the bridge of her nose and swore in Mandarin. 

 “Alright fine. But you’re telling the brothers. Not me.” She said. 

 “Fine.”  Wesley said and hung up. She glared at her phone. Bastard. 

 She dropped it on the chair and pulled her blanket closer around her and walked over to the edge of the building. 

 Everything was so small, like ants. Ming should feel like she was on top of the world but she felt trapped, alone. Isolated from the world. 

 “I would recommend against jumping. It solves nothing.” The man in the black mask said behind her. Ming nearly jumped out of her skin. 

 She whirled around and glared at him. “Don’t fucking do that.” She growled. She turned around and looked back down to the street below her. “Besides I wasn’t thinking about jumping.” She muttered, leaning on the railing. 

 “I have though.” Her voice was soft. “I mean it solves some of my problems. I get out of working for him and my brother stays safe.” 

 “Ming.” He said softly. 

 She looked over to him and rose an eyebrow. “Obviously I didn’t jump. Why are you here?” She asked. 

 He crossed his arms and looked down. “I came to see if you’re okay.” He said. 

 Ming felt a little flustered at the comment. She looked down at her feet. “Thanks dude. It’s really nice of you.” She said. 

She sat down on her chair and the man in the black mask sat next to her. “I know about Fisk.” He said. 

 Ming looked up. She sighed. “You’ve got one piece of the puzzle.” She said. 

 “Can you tell me anything?” He asked. 

 Ming shook her head. “You picked the worst person to ask. They keep me in the dark about everything unless it’s a job and I can’t tell them because they would know it’s me and my brother would be toast.” She said. 

 The man in the black mask pursed his lips. “I’m really sorry. I really want to help more.” She said. 

 He gave her a small smile. “I understand. It’s just hard..” He sighed and rubbed a hand over the bottom half of his face. 

 “I know and if there’s anything I use against them, I will call you.” She said. 

 “Thank you.” 

 At lest she had him. She could count on him. 


	4. Chapter 4

 There was banging on Ming’s door, which jostled Ming awake. Blurry eyed she looked around. She had fallen asleep on her porch. She pulled her blanket around her and waddled to her door. Her leg stiff and painful because she had forgotten to take it off last night. 

 “Can’ you guys come at a reasonable time and not wake me up?” She asked the brothers after throwing open the door. She glared at them grumpily. 

 Vladimir shouldered his way in there apartment, and Anatoly followed him. He gave Ming a semi apologetic look. 

 “What does that lap dog think that he can order us to do to his dirty work.” Vladimir spat. 

 Ah, Wesley had told them. “Well, I’m not to excited either. I usually work alone.” She said. Vladimir deflated a little but actually pouted and crossed his arms. Anatoly looked  between amused, exasperated, and angry. 

 “What are we suppose to do anyways.” Vladimir demanded. 

 “The host, Mr. Toporski has a account and a business that Fisk wants and I and apparently you guys as well are being sent in to persuade him to accept a deal and give him a name and account number to this swiss account.” Ming said. 

 The name was familiar to Ming, but she couldn’t put her finger on why it was familiar. 

 “How are we going to do it?” Anatoly asked her. 

 Ming shrugged. “I didn’t find out that you guys were joining me so my original plan was going to seduce him and when got him into bed, I was going to twist his arm, not literally until he gave it to me.” She said. 

 “And what would we do?” Vladimir asked. 

 Ming threw up her hands. “Stand guard and be extra muscle. I don’t know. That was just my original plan.” Ming said. 

 “It’s better then nothing.” Anatoly grunted.

 “If you guys are coming to this gala, then you better look the part.” Ming threatened. 

 “What’s our part?” Vladimir asked, smirking at her through lidded eyes. 

 Ming considered this and tilted her head and studied them. “Well babe, you already look the part of the grumpy bodyguard.” She said fluttering her eyelashes. He gave her a flat look. 

 “Does that leave me to be your date?” Anatoly asked, raising an eyebrow. Ming nodded and Vladimir looked outraged but didn’t fight back. “Don’t couples have to match?” Anatoly asked. Ming nodded again. “Do I have to come shopping with you?” He asked. 

 Ming tried to imagine a scenario with Anatoly going shopping with her that actually ends well. She shook her head. “Get the tux and I will find a tie that goes with my dress.” She said.

 Anatoly deflated. “Thank god.” He muttered in Russian. 

 Ming grinned. “Coffee anyone?” She asked.  

 “I will have one.” Anatoly said. Vladimir nodded agreeing with him. Ming headed to the kitchen and put on the coffee pot. 

Vladimir tucked his head onto the crook of her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 “Hey babe.” She said. 

 “I’m annoyed that you chose my brother to be your date.” He grumbled. 

 Ming smiled at his territorial side and turned around and faced him. “But you make such a good bodyguard though. Kind of turns me on.” She purred at him, knowing what buttons to press. 

 She got him where she wanted. “Oh yeah?” His voice went velvety smooth. Ming was pretty sure that if Anatoly wasn’t there, Vladimir would pin her up against the counter and fuck her right then and there. 

 She gave him a sultry grin. “Oh yeah. You watching me all evening, making sure that I’m safe. Such a turn on.” She said, her hips shifted against his. She grinned at the reaction that she got. 

 “You’re the worst.” His voice was strangled. 

 “I am still here.” Anatoly yelled from the couch. “I fucking hate you both.” He grumbled. Ming grinned and dropped her head onto Vladimir’s chest. Vladimir glared at his brother. 

 Ming untangled herself from Vladimir’s arms and poured the coffee. She handed him his coffee and walked over to the couch and handed Anatoly his coffee. She blushed when he rose an eyebrow at her. She turned around and saw Vladimir smirking at her. 

 She made a face at him and he smirked even more. He reached out and pulled Ming over to him. She sighed and leaned up against him. “You’re horrible.” She said under her breath. 

 She felt the rumbled of laughter on chest. She smiled in content and continued to drink her coffee. She wanted to remember this moment forever. 

***

 Before Ming decided to even go out shopping, she took in stock what she had. Because if she didn’t need to go shopping that was great. 

 Shopping was draining and she needed all of the energy she could get for the night. She also needed her ‘fancy’ leg back from Tony. 

 Time to call Pepper! Ming hadn’t talked to her in ages. “Hello?” Pepper asked, picking up the call. 

 “Hey Pepper it’s Ming.” Ming said,d pacing around her room, fiddling with her hair. 

 “Hey! It’s been so long. Tony said he saw you yesterday. What’s up?” Pepper asked. 

 “It’s actually about yesterday. Tony still has my fancy leg, quote unquote and I’m kind of going to this gala tonight and I kind of need it.” Ming said. 

 “Of course. I’ll talk to Tony and send someone to bring you your leg.” Pepper said. In the background she heard papers being sent down and a chair being scraped back. 

 “Thank you Pepper.” Ming said. 

 “We should get coffee sometime. Catch up.” Pepper said. 

 Ming nodded. “Yeah. I’ll text you later.” Ming said. 

 “Can’t wait to see you later Ming.” Pepper said and they both ended the call. Ming tossed her phone onto her bed and turned to face her closet. 

 She pulled out some dresses and studied them. Nope. Not fancy enough. Ming tossed them onto her bed and continued to search. 

 Soon she had dresses starting to pill up on her bed and Ming was starting to loose faith that she could find something and she would have to go out shopping. Fuck. 

 Ming was rewarded with a break when her phone rang again. It was the front lobby. “What’s up Mark?” Ming asked. 

 “There’s two men down here with a package for you. He said that Tony Stark sent him. Should I send them up?” Mark asked. 

 “Yeah, I’ve been expecting them. Thank you Mark.” Ming said. 

 “No problem ma’am. Just doing my job.” Mark said and he ended the call. 

 Ming tossed her phone on her bed and again turned back to her closet again. There was a few dresses in the back in dry cleaning bags that she hasn’t looked at. She’ll look at them after she gets her leg back. 

 When she heard a knock on her door, she quickly walked over to and opened it up and was greeted with the sight of two avengers.

 Clint and Steve.   
  
 Clint grinned and held up a cardboard box. “One leg for Ming Aw.” He said. 

 Ming rose an eyebrow. “Did it really take two of you to deliver my leg?” She asked and let them in. 

 “It didn’t.” Steve said and grinned at her. “I just came to make sure that Clint didn’t get tossed in a dumpster again and get your leg stolen.” He said. 

 Ming closed the door and let out a laugh. “I know someone like that. Though he’s to proud to admit it.” She said. 

 “Bet he’s not as cute as me.” Clint said, pretending to toss his hair and winking at Ming. He then fluttered his eyelashes while striking a pose. 

 Steve put his face in his hands and shook his head. Ming grinned. “Well I can safely say that he’s not as confident as you. That’s for sure.” She said. 

 Clint grinned and laughed. Steve groaned. 

 “Thanks for dropping my leg off. Its kind of you guys.” Ming said. 

 “It’s no problem. We didn’t really have anything to do today. It was a nice distraction.” Steve said. 

 “Do you guys want coffee or something?” Ming asked. 

 Steve cut Clint off before he had a chance to speak. “No thanks. We’re good. We should get going and let you get back to work.” Steve said. Clint pouted at Steve. 

“Alright. Thank you again.” Ming said walking them to the front door. 

 Steve turned around and gave Ming a soft grin. “No problem. See you later Ming.” He said. 

 Ming held up a hand in goodbye. “Yeah. See you around.” She said. “And goodbye to you to Clint.” She called out to Clint who was wandering down the hall. He spun around and waved goodbye to her. 

 Steve waved goodbye one more time and then followed Clint down the hall. Ming closed the door softly and grinned softly. They were really nice and Steve was really sweet. She was glad that she knew him. 

 She left her leg by the counter and went back to digging through her closet. One of the dresses that she pulled out looked promising. 

She wiggled into the dress and look at herself in her full body mirror. The dress had a light blue off the shoulder long sleeve top. The white lace timed skirt clung to her hips and her legs. The skirt ended just above the knees. 

 This’ll do. Ming wiggled out of her dress and got changed again. She’d wear her white stilettos with the dress. 

 Now time to go get Anatoly his tie. 

***

Turns out finding a light blue tie was harder then Ming thought. But she finally found one. She had about two hours to get home and get ready before the boys came over and Ming had too make sure that they were presentable. 

 And speak of the devil, Vladimir was calling. “Hey babe.” Ming said. 

 “Hello. Anatoly wanted to know how things are going.” Vladimir said. 

 “What this isn’t a booty call? You con’t want to know what I’m wearing right now? I’ll give you a hint, It’s revealing.” Ming teased him as she headed to the Metro. 

 Vladimir inhaled sharply. “Fuck. Ming.” He scolded and Ming let out a laugh. 

 “Love you.” She sang. He grumbled. “But tell Anatoly I have his tie.” She said. 

 “Fine. I will tell him.” He said and then hung up. Ming shouldn’t be so hard on him. But she loved to turn him on and get all frustrated. It was a shame that they still hadn’t fucked yet. 

 When she got home she dropped her purse and Anatoly’s tie on the counter and headed to the shower. She metaphorically cleansed herself of her past sins and mentally prepared herself for the upcoming night. 

 It was going to hard. But at lest she didn’t have to kill anyone. That was a plus. Sighing, feeling the normal dull throbbing pain of her past actions settle back into her bones, Ming turned off the water and dried herself off. 

 Sitting down at her vanity table in her robe, she looked over to her dress hanging and felt the urge to cry come up. She pushed the urge away and started on her foundation. She paused and turned on her music. 

 She wanted something other then crushing silence around her to fill up her thoughts. She twirled her mascara brush around, trying to get the volume for her lashes.   

 She flickered through her eyeshadow palette, trying to decide what eyeshadow to use. She settled on a a light blue that turned into a light brown that blended into a dark brown. 

 The worst part of doing makeup was eyeliner. She always had difficulties getting her eyeliner the same thickness on either sides and non wobbly and adding wings made it even more difficult. 

 But Ming thought that she managed to do it. Next was hair. Simple light curls. Ming didn’t want to spend to much time on her hair. She didn’t have a whole lot of time before the boys arrive. 

 She switched out her black and electric blue leg with her simple cream coloured leg.  With five minutes to go Ming took the dress of the hanger and slipped into it. She grabbed her white stilettos and sat down and slid her shoes on. 

 There was noting quite like hearing heels click against hardwood floors and seeing Vladimir’s face when he saw her in that dress. 

“Remember I am right here.” Anatoly muttering from behind Vladimir. Ming grinned and let them into the apartment. 

 Vladimir looked sharp in his tux. But it covered his tattoos, it covered a part of him. A significant part of him. 

 He even tried to wrangle his hair into something presentable. 

 Anatoly sighed loudly, brining Ming back to the present. Anatoly was wearing pretty much the same as Vladimir but his shirt had a few buttons undone. He didn’t look as good as Vladimir though and he hadn’t done much with his hair and Ming could see some of his hand tattoos. 

 She was going to have fix that. 

 “You look lovely Ming.” He said. 

 Ming smiled at him. “Thank you Anatoly. Here’s your tie.” She said, handing him, his tie. “Put this on.” She ordered and headed back into the bathroom. She grabbed her hair gel and foundation. Oddly enough Ming and Anatoly were almost the same shade. 

 It was evident enough that Anatoly didn’t know how to tie a tie. Ming sighed and put the containers on the counter. “Sit.” She ordered, pointing to the stool. Anatoly compiled and sat down at the stool. 

 Vladimir cracked a grin at his brother. Ming shot Vladimir a glare and he shut up. Ming turned back to Anatoly’s tie. 

 She stuck out her tongue as she did up the tie. She looked at the finished result proudly. Just like her dad taught her. 

 Ming turned and grabbed the hair gel. “Your hair is a mess.” She said. 

 “Sorry.” Anatoly supplied. She paused while running her hands through his hair. She gave him and unimpressed look and went back to fixing his hair. 

 She took a step back and evaluated his hair. She nodded. “Good.” She said 

 “Am I done?” Anatoly asked. 

 “No.” She said, pointing to his hands. He looked down and sighed. He held out his hands in defeat. She gave him a smug look. 

 She grabbed her foundation and bit by bit his tattoos disappeared. “Are you done yet?” Vladimir complained from the couch. 

 Ming and Anatoly looked over to Vladimir who was lounging in the bed. “He is. I just have to go get my jewelry.” Ming said. 

 She left her jewelry to the last minute because she knew that she would have to do something with for the boys. 

 She put in dangly earrings and grabbed a light blue opal and silver necklace and a silver bracelet. She added a few silver rings and she was done. 

 Vladimir rose an eyebrow at her as she walked out. “Are you ready now?” He asked, impatiently. 

 Ming smirked and trailed a finger across Vladimir’s chest. “I am now.” Her voice was dripped in sultriness. He smirked at her, under nodded eyes. 

 “Right here.” Anatoly muttered from behind Ming. “Let’s go.” He muttered and headed to the door. Vladimir grinned and dropped his arm behind Ming and rested his hand on the small of her back. 

 Ming realized too late that she forgot to bring a purse and that she had no pockets. Anatoly sighed and held out his hand. “I’ll hold them.” He said. 

 Ming smiled and handed him her phone and keys. “Thank you.” She said. 

 They had brought an expensive looking car. Vladimir slid into the drivers seat while Ming and Anatoly got into the back seat. 

 Ming rubbed her bare shoulder and nervously tapped her leg. 

 Ming fiddled with her rings on the way there, trying to get past the award silence. She glanced up at Vladimir a couple of time but he seemed stoically angry as he glared at the road in front of them. 

 Vladimir slowed down as he approached a valet. He rolled down his window and rose an eyebrow at him. “Yes?” He asked. 

 The valet paled. “I uh I’m to park your car for you.” He said. 

 Vladimir looked at Ming through the rear view mirror. She gave him a little nod. “Alright.” Vladimir said and they got out. 

 Ming smiled in thanks to the valet and wrapped her arm around Anatoly’s outstretched arm. Ming and Anatoly confidently walked up the marble steps into Mr. Toporski’s gala. 

 There was soft cello music floating through the wide dark brown panelled and Persian rug manor. The spiral crystal chandelier twinkled sparkled. 

 If Ming weren’t here for a job she’d be impressed. She plucked two flutes of champagne off of a passing waiter and handed one to Anatoly. “Thanks.” He grunted. 

 Ming looked back to Vladimir who crossed his arms and glared at their backs. She stifled a laugh and turned back around. 

 “What does he even look like?” Vladimir asked. 

 “Young, rich and white.” Ming muttered. She had an inkling on what Mr. Toporski looked like. But she didn’t know exactly what he looked like. 

 “That’s helpful.” Anatoly muttered as he eyed a group of young, rich, and white men in a pack. Ming tended to agree with Anatoly. 

 “Fuck.” Ming muttered, eyeing a woman in a long red dress who walking adamantly with an older man in a tux. Her anxiety now sky rocketing. She wanted to curl up in a ball and burst into tears.

 “What?” Anatoly asked, noticing the shift in her attitude and followed her gaze. “Who’s that?” He growled, the grip on her hand tightened and she felt Vladimir came up behind her and dropped a comforting hand on the small of her back. 

 “No one.” Ming lied. She didn’t want to have this conversation right now. She didn’t want to have this conversation ever. 

 Her breathing became shallow and rapid and she just wanted to get out of here. 

 “Ming. It’s fine. We’re not going to let anyone hurt you.” Anatoly assured Ming. 

Ming took in a shaky breath. “Her name’s Ginger Toth. We went to school together. Stole my fucking boyfriend from me and outed me to the entire school.” Ming spat out, glaring at Ginger. Her hands were shaking in fear. 

 Memories of Ming crying herself to sleep and spending lunches alone in the library resurfaced and bile rose in her throat.   

 “I thought you grew up in Singapore.” Vladimir rumbled from behind her. Leave it to Vladimir to ask those sorts of questions. 

 “International school.” Ming supplied, trying to find Mr. Toporski and to get this night done and over with. 

 Ginger looked over and did a double take when she saw Ming. Fuck. “Ming!” Ginger said, walking over and smiled at Ming.   

 “Ginger. Long time no see. How’s Dylan?” Ming asked, swallowing heavily and then batting her eyelashes and forcing a fake smile on. Her heartbeat still pounding in her ears. 

 Ginger grinned. “Oh he’s great! We got married a couple of years ago and we moved here to start his business. Have you heard of Toporski’s railways?” Ginger asked. 

 Oh, things where shining down on Ming. No wonder the name Toporski sounded so familiar. She was going to thank Wesley later or kill him. Ming was still trying to make up her mind. 

 Anatoly had the same thought as Ming. He looked over and rose a eyebrow at Ming. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.   

 Ming’s smile turned deadly. “Actually I have. I had no idea it was Dylan’s company.” She said, slipping into her predator mode. 

 “Ah well. Guess you should have held onto Dylan a little tighter.” Ginger giggled. “Who’s this?” She asked, giving Anatoly a once over. Ming wanted to hurl in disgust. 

 Ming looped her arms around Anatoly and patted his arm and flashed a smile at Ginger. “This is my date Anatoly. He owns most of cab companies in New York.” Ming lied. Anatoly and Vladimir only owned a small company but what Ginger didn’t know didn’t hurt her. 

 “Oh wow. So he’s your sugar daddy?” Ginger asked. Behind them Vladimir let out a little chocked laugh and the urge to throw up came up once again. 

 “Actually I own three businesses. Maybe you heard of my restaurant? The Ivory Lotus?” Ming said. The look that Ginger gave Ming, was enough to bring back her anxiety.  

 Ginger gasped in surprised and a white gloved hand fluttered to her chest. “You’re the owner of The Ivory Lotus? Dylan and I have been trying to get reservations for months.” She said. 

 Ming shrugged. “Yeah. Business has been booming. Sorry about that.” Ming said acidly under a pleasant tone. 

 Ginger waved a hand and smiled. “Oh don’t worry. Maybe next time we’ll just call you and you can get us a table.” She said. 

 “Yeah. Maybe.” Ming said. Did Ginger really think that Ming could magically pull a table out of her ass? 

 “And who’s this hunk?” Ginger asked, sizing up Vladimir. 

 My boyfriend. Are you going steal him like you stole my last boyfriend? Ming wanted to glare at Ginger but instead Ming smiled. “This is Vladimir. He’s Anatoly and I’s bodyguard.” She said. 

 Ginger gave Vladimir an appreciative look and then an knowing look to Ming. Ming shivered in disgust. 

 “It was nice catching up with you Ming. I’ll see you later. I’m sure Dylan would love to see you again.” Ginger said, waved goodbye as she sashed away from Ming and Anatoly.   
  
 Ming let out panicked breath and downed the rest of her champagne. “I fucking hate her.” She spat out. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Deep breath in. Hold it for a couple of seconds and let it out. Then repeat. 

 “You okay?” Vladimir asked softly. 

 Ming nodded and squeezed her eyes open. “Yeah, I’m good.” Her voice was raspy. 

 “You do not have to finish this. Toly and I can finish this.” Vladimir said.  

 Anatoly nodded in agreement with his brother. 

 She put her glass down on the platter of a passing waiter. “No I’m good. I’m going to go find Dylan and finish this goddamn job. Try not to kill anyone.” She said and stalked away from the brothers. 

 After circling the through the manor, Ming found Dylan. He was talking to a group a men in suits that looked weirdly similar to him. Creepy white people. Ming shivered and picked up an other flute of champagne. 

 She was not drunk enough to deal with Dylan or anymore of Ginger. She downed it and then picked up an other flute. 

 Flute in hand, Ming slowly made her way past the group of strangely similar looking white men. Heels clicking on the tile floor, Ming tossed her curled hair over her shoulder and made eye contact with Dylan. 

 He trailed off mid sentence as he made eye contact with her. She winked at him and then walked off. She needed him to come her and it looked like it was working. 

 She paused at the entrance the next room and looked back at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He and his friends were stunned a moment and then the broke out in grins and slapped his shoulder. 

 Bashfully he made his way past his friends who were cheering for him and made his way up to Ming. She looked at him through her eyelashes and smiled at him over the rim of her flute of champagne. 

 “Hey good looking.” He said, sauntering over. Ming’s skin crawled. She wondered why she even went out with him. 

 Oh wait. She knew why. He was the only one that would go out with her pre-surgery.  

 “Hi.” She purred back, shifting around and drawing his attention to her chest. 

 He went red and stuttered as his looked down. Ming: 1 Dylan: 0. She grinned wickedly at him. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked. Really? It was an open bar with free champagne. His game was weak and terrible. 

 If she wasn’t trying to get him alone, Ming would would leave right now.  

 Ming stared him down as she downed the rest of her drink and put it down in on the table next to her. “Of course.” She said. 

 Dylan flagged down a waiter and grabbed two glasses and handed one to Ming. Ming grinned and plucked the glass from his hand. “Have we met?” Dylan asked. 

 Ming licked her lips and leaned back. “Trust me, we have.” She said, parting her legs a little

 Dylan let out an exited little breath and brushed his hands up against her hips. Internally Ming cried but outwards she grinned and beckoned for him to continue. “I’ll give you a hint.” Ming said. “We had a thing back in school.” She said, playing with his tie and pulling him closer to her. 

 “Ming?” Dylan asked, his face inches from hers and sliding his hands down from her hips and down her thighs. Out of the corner of Ming’s eye she should could see Vladimir look like he was about to burst a vein. He gripped a glass and glared at Dylan. 

 Ming’s eyes flicked back to Dylan and she curled out a smile towards him. “Mhm. Long time no see babe.” She said, toying with his tie and eyeing his mouth seductively. 

 “Seriously?” Dylan asked and Ming nodded. “Fuck babe, you got hot.” He choked out, his eyes trailing down to her hiked up dress hemline.  

 Ming licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know.” She said, and pulled him close to her. “Why don’t we go some place a little more private and catch up?” She asked, glancing down to the bulge in his pants and then back up to him. 

 “I really shouldn’t.” Dylan choked out. Really? Ming knew him better then that. He was going to cave in a minute. 

 “I mean, Ginger doesn’t have to know. I promise I won’t tell her if you don’t.” Ming said. 

 Dylan licked his lips and grinned. “Well, when you put it like that, then I guess it’s okay.” Dylan said. Knew it. Ming wanted to hurl. Why did she ever go out with him? 

 Ming grinned and pulled Dylan by his tie to the closest door. He followed eagerly and then he took the lead, heading to the closest bedroom. Ming looked over her shoulder to Anatoly and Vladimir, they were following her and Dylan. 

 She gave them a quick nod, Vladimir copied the action. Ming then looked back to Dylan. He pulled her towards an unlocked room. He fumbled with the door and it sung open. Ming pushed him and closed the door. 

 Dylan pushed her up against the door and began to trail kisses down her neck. Ming scrunched her face in disgust. It took every ounce for her not to push him off of her. 

 “I’ve missed you so much.” He moaned against her neck. Then why’d he’d cheat on her? It was getting a little too much when he started to slid his hand up the inside of her thighs. 

 She pushed him onto the bed and swayed over to Dylan. He looked up to her and licked his lips in anticipation. She climbed onto bed and leaned over to him. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, forcing him onto his stomach. 

 “What the hell?” Dylan demanded, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. 

 “I want the name and number of your swiss bank and I want you accept that deal to transfer your company to Fisk Industries.” She ordered. 

 “What? No! Get off me! I fucking knew that Fisk would pull some shit like this.” Dylan yelled, struggling to get her off of him. He grunted in pain as she twisted his arm harder. 

 “Do it. I don’t want to have to ask again.” She threatened. 

 Dylan stopped struggling and lay flat on the bed. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He gave up. “Can you hand me my phone?” He asked. Ming frowned but reached back into his pant’s pocket to grab his phone. 

 He jumped up and pushed her off of him and ran to the door. Ming grumbled and stood up, she watched him fling open the door and come face to face with Vladimir and Anatoly. 

 Ming sashayed over to Dylan and draped herself over him. “Dylan babe, I’d life for you to meet my boyfriend Vladimir and his big brother Anatoly.” She purred in his ear and then handed him his phone. 

 Shaking, Dylan accepted his phone. Ming detached herself from him and took a step back. Vladimir pushed his way into the room, Dylan stumbled back. Vladimir looked at him like Dylan was scum on the bottom of his shoe. 

 Anatoly followed after with an amused look on his face. 

 Vladimir pulled Ming towards him and kissed her. Ming grinned into the kiss. Vladimir’s territorial instincts never failed to amuse her. 

 Anatoly sighed in annoyance. “Right here.” He grumbled. 

 Ming untangled herself from the kiss and turned back to Dylan. “I suggest that you make the call.” She said, to Dylan. Nervously Dylan backed up, right into Anatoly. 

 He turned around and scurried away from Anatoly who had a raised eyebrow. His jacket fell out of the way and the hilt of his gun was visible for all of them to see.  

 Hands shaking, Dylan unlocked his phone and dialled a humber. “Hey Justin, it’s Dylan. It’s about that deal with Fisk Industries. Yeah, that deal.” Dylan said. 

 Ming watched him while lounging in Vladimir’s arms. She felt his hands trail down her dress to her bare thighs.  

 “I’m rethinking my stance on it. Yeah, I want to sign over the company to Fisk Industries.” Dylan said. “Am I sure?” He asked. He faltered and looked over to Ming who rose an eyebrow at him. “Yeah I’m sure.” He said. “Bye.” He hung up. 

 “Good. Now the name to your swiss bank and it’s number.” Ming said, holding out her hand. Dylan patted his suit and pulled out a pen and a little pad of paper. He scribbled down something and handed it to Ming. 

 She looked down at him. Not sure if this was correct. Ming shrugged and tore the paper off of the pad and tossed it back to Dylan who caught it nervously and shoved it back in his pocket. She folded up the piece of paper and shoved into her cleavage.  

 Ming slid out of Vladimir’s arms and slid over to Dylan. “I’m warning you now Dylan. If this is turns out to be wrong I am not going to be very happy and trust me, you wouldn’t like me when I’m not happy.” She threatened him. Ming stared into his eyes, getting her point across. 

 He nodded. “Good.” She said, patted his cheek and left the room, Vladimir and Anatoly followed her. 

 Ming saw Ginger as she was heading to the door. “You going already?” Ginger asked, with fake sadness. She pouted. 

 Ming grinned. “Yeah this party fucking sucks and so do you. Oh and just to let you know your husbands is still a cheating bastard. Bye sweetie.” She copied Ginger’s tone and waved goodbye. 

 It made Ming feel a little better, leaving Ginger standing surprised in the middle of her party. Ming still wanted to throw herself off a really tall building. But she’ll wait until tomorrow to do it. 

 “I think that I will walk home.” Anatoly muttered, side eyeing Vladimir and Ming. Ming blushed and looked down to her shoes. She knew what he was implying. 

 He fished Ming’s phone and her keys out of his jacket and handed them to Ming. She nodded in thanks and headed out. Ming and Vladimir watched him vanish and Ming turned back to Vladimir with a coy smile. 

 “So what now?” Ming asked, pulling on his tie, pulling him closer to her. She trailed a hand across his chest. 

 He pulled her closer to him and gripped her ass and smirked. “I could think of a few things.” He purred.

 She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car. Vladimir grabbed the car keys from the valet and they climbed into the car. Ming slid down in her seat and parted her legs. Vladimir sucked in a breath and Ming smirked. 

 Vladimir gunned the car out of the parking lot and onto the street. Ming felt his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. She shifted and opened her legs even more. He let out a low moan. 

***

 She was being such a fucking tease. Vladimir wanted to pull over into the next unoccupied alley and fuck her then and there in the car. 

 But he doubted that she would be happy that their first time would be in the back of a car. So he swallowed his urges and and sped his way to her apartment. 

 As he parked the car, Ming stretched and the hemline of her dress rode up against her smooth and supple legs. 

 Vladimir silently thanked his brother for leaving at the end of the gala. Seeing Ming prey against Dylan completely wrecked Vladimir. He knew that she did these things but seeing it in person turned on Vladimir like there was no tomorrow. 

 And her lounging in her arms while threatening Dylan didn’t help Vladimir at all. 

 He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her building. Ming let out a little laugh as she followed him. The security guard on duty gave them an amused look as Vladimir practically pushed her into the elevator.

 Vladimir stalked into the elevator after her. He was not going to let anything get in the way this time. 

 He picked her up and pushed her against the elevator door and pressed his lips against hers. It was hot and needy. Ming moaned and pulled at his jacket. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. 

 He attacked her exposed neck. Ming ran a hand through his hair and gripped it as she thrust forward. 

 The elevator stopped and the doors dinged open. Ming slid out of Vladimir’s grasp and turned around and beckoned for Vladimir to follow her. 

 Panting, Vladimir followed her to her apartment. He gripped the back of her hips and kissed the back of her neck. His fondled her ass, wanting to to rip the dress off of her. 

 He nipped at the back of her neck impatiently. The door to her apartment swung open and Vladimir pushed her into her apartment and slammed the door shut. 

 “Bedroom.” He growled into her ear. She grinned and squealed as he slapped her ass gently. She scrambled to the bedroom as Vladimir followed her, kicking off his shoes and socks. 

 He pulled her close to him and pulled at the dress, not caring if the dress ripped. “Hey.” She whined. “That dress was expensive.” She stumbled away and looked him in the eye as she undid her dress and as it dropped to the ground. Revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. 

 She was wearing nothing but her heels and her jewelry. A perfect look. 

 Vladimir’s dick grew uncomfortably hard in his pants. “What? Did you think that I could wear anything under this?” She teased. 

 “Fuck.” Vladimir muttered. Ming grinned and walked over to him and pulled off his jacket and tie. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. 

 Her cunt ridding up against his tented dick. He groaned and pulled down his pants and pushed her onto the bed. “On your stomach.” He ordered. 

 Ming obeyed without a complaint and rolled onto her stomach, giving sight to her glorious ass. There was time for exploring her body later. Right now he wanted to fuck her. 

 Vladimir reached over and brushed the hair away from the nape of her neck. He discovered that she had a tattoo of the full moon on the nape of her neck. 

 He bit the tattoo gently and he reached under her and fondled her nipples. She let out moan and melted into his hands. “Vlad.” She moaned. 

 “Yes?” He asked, continuing to pinch and roll her nipples. 

 “Don’t stop.” She pleaded and let out a disappointed moan when Vladimir stopped. He gripped her ass as he pressed his dick to her entrance. “Condom.” She gasped out. Fuck, Vladimir didn’t have any. 

 Ming reached for her bedside table drawer, but couldn’t reach it. Vladimir reached over her and pulled the drawer open and fumbled for a condom. He grabbed on and tore the wrapper off with his teeth and rolled it on. 

 Ming looked over her shoulder at him with hooded eyes. He kissed her shoulder as he thrust into her. She out a breathless gasp and grasped her bed sheets as he pounded into her. He loved the way that her ass jingled when he pounded her cunt.  

 She reached behind her and gripped Vladimir’s thigh and pushed her hips deeper onto Vladimir’s dick. She liked it rough. Vladimir smirked as he picked up pace and the sound of his hips slapping her ass got louder. 

 Vladimir let out a staggering breath. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. “Ming.” He let out a low groan. 

 She nodded and moaned in response. “I know babe. So am I.” She assured him. 

 He felt his balls tighten. “I’m coming.” He warned as he shot his load. Ming let out a loud moan as she came all over him. “That’s it babe. Come for me.” He coaxed out. 

 Ming let out let little mewl as she collapsed onto the bed. Vladimir let out a long sigh and pulled out of her. 

 He tied off the condom and threw it away. He lay in bed and snaked an arm under Ming and pulled her close. He sighed and nuzzled the back of her neck. He liked her tattoo of the moon. It suited her and it wasn’t flashy or gaudy. 

 She sighed and got out of bed and went to her bathroom. Vladimir sat up and leaned back on one arm, watching her go. 

 He hated to watch her go but at the same time he loved it. 

 The door to the bathroom swung shut and Vladimir rolled onto his back and looked up at the celling. Boy, he was lucky. 

 In his pants he heard his phone go off. Vladimir sighed and rolled out of bed and dug his phone out of his pants. 

The glow of his phone illuminated the dark room. It was Zoe. He wasn’t in the mood for her tonight. He exited out of the notification and climbed back into bed. 

 Ming walked out of the bathroom and without a word she pulled on his shirt and curled up in his arms, facing away from him. “What is wrong?” He asked, sensing her mood. 

 “It’s nothing.” She said. 

 Vladimir rolled onto his side and propped himself up. “Ming.” He said softly. 

 Ming sighed and rolled onto her back and stared up at the dark celling. “I hate how it takes for you coming into my life, to make me feel something.” She admitted. 

 In the dim light coming from the window Vladimir could see tears slipping out out of her eyes. He traced soft circles on her shoulder. He kissed her cheekbone softly. “I am sorry.” He said. 

 She sighed and curled up into his arms and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. “I hate my life. I always get the short stick.” She mumbled into his neck. He stroked her hair softly and murmured sweet nothings to her in Russian. 

 “May I ask who are the boys in the picture?” Vladimir asked. 

 Ming looked up to him and over to the picture on her bedside table. She sighed and dropped her head back onto the pillow. “My brother Lai, my brother Tai, and I when we were kids. Tai ran away a couple of weeks after that picture was taken.” She mumbled.  

 “I am sorry to hear about your brother.” Vladimir said. 

 Ming left out soft grunt and didn’t bother to look up at him. “He ran away because of our brothers. They’re the reason why I lost my leg. They wanted to see what happens to someone when they lose a limb.” She said. 

 Vladimir wanted to meet her brothers and then break their bones one by one. “Did they succeed with Tai?” He asked. 

 “No. They nearly succeed with cutting off his arm though. Got down to the bone before the gardner found them and told our parents.” She said, tracing one of his tattoos. “You’re a great at pillow talk.” 

 Vladimir let out a laugh. “Sorry.” He said. 

 Ming smiled softly and gently kissed him. “It’s fine.” She said. 

 “You know. I knew someone named Tai. He was from Singapore as well.” Vladimir said. 

 Ming propped her head up and rose an eyebrow at him. “How’d you meet him?” She asked, soft moonlight washing over her. 

 Vladimir sighed and rubbed his eyes. “We were in prison together in Serbia. He owed my brother a favour and paid him back by breaking us out of prison.” He said, sheepishly. 

 Ming let out a little laugh and rolled onto her back. “Of course. Only you babe.” She said, kissing him on the lips. 

 Vladimir smiled at her. He debated on asking his next question. They were in that mood for question asking and she told him some pretty deep things. He took in a deep breath. “Are you transgender?” He asked. 

 “What makes you think that?” Ming asked quickly. She rolled on to her side and starred down at him.

 “The picture on your bedside, the occupants all look like boys and this evening you said that Ginger outed you to the school, as well you know how to tie a tie suspiciously well.” Vladimir pointed out the evidence. 

 Ming sighed and Vladimir almost felt bad for bringing the subject up. “Yeah, I’m trans. I came out to my family when I was ten. I started on hormones when I was thirteen and I got surgery when I was eighteen.” She said. 

 She looked up at Vladimir, fear evident in eyes. He rose an eyebrow at her. “You are a woman. Nothing more then that.” He stated simply. 

 Ming relaxed in his arms and tucked her head back in the crook of his neck. She felt like a woman to him and looked like one to him. 

“I think that I’m in love with you.” Ming mumbled. 

 That took Vladimir back. He looked down at her, she was looking up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then kissed her. 

 He didn’t want to say it back and he thought that the gesture would get the point across. “Does this answer your question?” He asked huskily. 

 Ming blushed and ducked her head. She was adorable.


End file.
